


Ancient times

by miyukudo



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Fire Emblem Fates - Freeform, Fire Emblem Fates: Birthright Spoilers, Fire Emblem Fates: Conquest Spoilers, Fire Emblem Fates: Revelation Spoilers, Fire Emblem If - Freeform, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 14:59:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 35,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9553688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miyukudo/pseuds/miyukudo
Summary: Takumi is living a normal life which is boring as hell. At his new school he meets a guy who is pretty cold to him. That made his life even more annoying.Because of this circumstances it happens quite often that the young boy wishes to escape into the world of the books he's reading.Ancient times, which his mother often told him about. He didn't believe in it, though. Demons and stuff like that were humbug, they surely never were real.His mind would change real soon and from then he will have to live two lifes.





	1. First day in a new school

Takumi was laying on his bed, reading a book his mother used to read very often when she was still alive. „I wish I could just escape into this time.“ he mumbled to himself while turning one site after another. The books were quite historical. Thousand of years ago there used to be demons on this planet, at least that's what was handed over of the past, who knew if it really was true. Takumi at least couldn't imagine that something like that really existed. There were also kingdoms fighting, just like it has been in every countries history. Even though this time was pretty rough, Takumi wanted to live there. //Probably more exciting than here..//  
He hated his normal school life where he just could admire the person he liked from a far. The silver haired already reached his sweet 16, but still was admiring an idol. And if that wasn't enough is brother Ryoma was ashamed because of him. It would've been fine, or at least less of a problem if that idol was female, but what could've Takumi done? It's not like he was pointing out people saying “This one. I like that one now” The boy sighed and stood up to turn on the TV. “I wonder how he's really looking” he said while starring at the show of his favorite idol. He had to cover his true identity to stay safe from crazy fans and people who hated him. “I'll never know anyways” A voice called from downstairs and the boy narrowed his eyes, turning of the TV. 

“What is it?”

“Go to bed already. You've got school tomorrow!” Ryoma shouted.

“Then go and tell Sakura as well, she's also awake” Takumi was noticeable annoyed. His problem was not te time he went to bed, but that he was watching this show again. 

“Sakura is a good child, she'll go to bed by herself. Not like you. If it wasn't for me you'd never put even one foot into the school's building, just because you don't feel like it!” The older one sighed and shook his head. Why did this child have to be so complicated. He was sure their mother would've been disappointed. On the other hand, maybe he would've been different if they wouldn't have lost their parents because of an car accident. They were lucky Hinoka survived, since she was in a critical state for a very long time.

“Fine. I go to bed just shut up already!” he turned off the light and pulled the blankets over his head. //He really could stop hating me.. I am trying my best..just because it's not enough for him doesn't mean I am not trying..//  
He kept reading the book for a few more minutes until he passed out. In his dreams he was wandering through that world. He was a prince, part of one of the kingdoms, finally he was worth something, but that ended quite fast when a shrieking sound teared him out of his fantasy world. “Damn alarm..” the boy muttered and stood up to meet the bathroom. Half asleep he brushed his teeth and looked into the mirror. His silver hair was reaching to the middle of his back and he had hazelnut eyes. The young boy yawned and started brushing that never ending hair. “Why didn't I cut it again? It's annoying..”

“Because mother used to love your hair.” Ryoma stood behind him and smiled kindly. He was wearing a black suit and had brown hair which went down to his shoulders. He used to have the same length as Takumi, but decided to cut it for his job.

“True. That's probably the only reason.” Takumi put a red ribbon around his hair and formed a tail, so that it was at least not interfering with daily activities. 

“Maybe you want to look female for that idol guy.” The older brother rolled his eyes but smiled right after.

The smaller one pouted and looked away while folding his arms. “Just go downstairs and leave me alone..” He couldn't tell if Ryoma was trying to deal with the fact that he was into a guy or if he was just making fun of him. Anyways, he didn't intend to look female, he wanted to stay a guy.

His brother shrugged and left the bathroom. “It's just a phase..” he mumbled while walking downstairs to prepare breakfast. “Hinoka, you're old enough you seriously could help me with that stuff” Ryoma looked to the table where his younger sister was sitting. She was reading the news.

Finally she stretched herself and reacted. “I do most of the time! Don't complain about me not making breakfast once in a while! You're still the oldest after all. Live up to your duty!” she put out her tongue and grinned. Ryoma therefor just shook his head. “You're all so troublesome. Hinoka you are 22 already..”

The red head shrugged. “So what? I never intended do be a normal housewife. At least I got a job. There are enough teenager who are wasting their time playing video games.” She was fashion designer and the black summer dress she was wearing was one of her creations. “I am already helping with the monthly bills. You should get yourself a woman already”

The man sighed and raised an eyebrow. “Watch your tone. I don't need a woman to handle my life. I could pay for the bills alone” After all he was a lawyer. He didn't have a bad income.

“Well, she could help you with the household so that you could concentrate on Takumi. I am busy myself, you know that. Sakura is doing fine. She'll have a good graduation, but Takumi..his marks keep dropping..”She stood up and put her mug into the sink. “I have to leave. See you later” she gave him a short kiss onto the cheek and left.

“I know that, but what can I do. The boy is just not listening..” Ryoma finished the scrambled eggs and placed them onto the table. “Takumi! Come down already.” While he was waiting he also prepared some tea. 

“It's way to early stop stressing me!” the boy complained when he finally entered the room. He was wearing a grey-blue pullover and some beige jeans. “Hinoka already left? I barely see her at all..” he mumbled while poking his eggs with his fork. 

“You're already late. Eat up. And yes, you know your sister is busy with her job. If you want to see her you should get up earlier or hurry more.” Ryoma ate his eggs and took a few sips of the green tea he made. The lawyer stood up and put his dishes into the sink and place a hand on Takumi's shoulder. “We just moved, maybe this school will be better. I am sure you'll make some friends. Just show them your true self, not that cold hearted self protective side.”

The younger sighed and nodded. “I'll try if it makes you happy nii-san.” He finished his breakfast and stood up. “I'll be off to school then..have a good day” With a forced smile on his lips he went outside.  
He put up is arm and took a look at his watch. “Damn, I'll have to run or I'll miss the bus on my first day” he started running and already saw the bus in distance after running for a few minutes. “Don't leave, please don't leave..” The bus was about to leave, the driver didn't see him due the opposite direction. “Wait!!” Takumi whined while running faster. A hand was reaching out and he grabbed it, just to fall onto the person right after he got pulled him. “Ouch..” he hold his head and opened his eyes. A boy with short blonde hair and dark brown eyes was laying beneath him. He was somehow cute. Takumi shook his head and stood up. “I-I am sorry..” He reached out one hand to help the stranger to stand up. //That's how you make friends. Keep going! Not”  
The boy took the hand and brushed his clothes off. He sighed. “I lost my balance, I am so sorry..but thanks for helping me to get the bus..” I muttered and looked to the ground.

“It's okay, I guess” With nothing more but this short answer he left Takumi and sat down. 

//Great, he hates me// the silver haired thought and also searched for a free seat to sit down. He couldn't avoid looking to the blonde guy a few times. He was somehow familiar to Takumi, but he didn't know why. //And brother told me to be kind. He just left me standing there, not even saying a lot. He was cold not me..// he thought and looked out of the window. The bus passed an old shrine which caught Takumis attention. He wanted to visit it sooner or later.

After half an hour of driving the finally had arrived at the school and Takumi went straight forward to his classe, trying to avoid anymore contact with the guy from earlier. Maybe he would forget about him and wouldn't keep on hating him. In class he took a free bank at the backside of the room, he didn't like the first row, never did. After a few minutes the class was nearly full and Takumi was thinking about how to make friends. If somebody asked him, he didn't need them, but his brother was worried so he wanted to do all he could to stop him from worrying. //Seriously?!//

A blonde boy entered the room and took the free seat a row before Takumi's. //Why does this have to happen to me, what did I do so wrong?// he whined inside. At least he was on the left side, not right in front of him. Takumi hit his head onto the bench and sighed, which caused Leo to look back. He raised an eyebrow. “You..” The silver head looked up and smiled nervously. “Hey..I-I'm still sorry..” the blonde rolled his eyes. “Don't make such a big deal out of it..” Takumi narrowed his eyes. He was so god damn unfriendly.

“Takumi Sato, right?” the teacher asked and looked at the desperate boy. He nodded. “We recently moved here. I am new..” She nodded. “I know. But I'd like you to take a seat next to Leo. I prefer my students not to sit in the last row.” The color of his face faded and he was even more pale than he already was. “C-can't I ..” he couldn't even suggest something. “Now.” His shoulders dropped and he grabbed his stuff. “So, Leo, huh? Takumi, nice to meet you” he smiled as friendly as he could in this situation. The blonde nodded. Takumi threw his head back and covered his face with his hands. //This. Will. be. Soooo damn exhausting// he complained and looked at the blonde one.

“I don't intend to play friends or something. I am here to get a good education so that I can take over my families company. So don't waste my time.” Leo finally said more than just a few words and it still was harsh. The boy next to him rolled his eyes and decided to keep quiet and just wait for this day to end. He eyed him and decided for himself that he definitely didn't look like some company guy, but what did he know. 

“Don't stare at me” he hissed.

“I wasn't staring! Calm down already. I didn't do anything bad to you. Accidents happen..” How could he just hate me that much just because I accidentally fell onto him.

“I am not hating you I am just not interested in talking with you. I don't care about your clumsiness” That was too much. He wasn't clumsy! He should first try to get into a driving bus and do it better than him. He bet his damn elegance would fade.

“Quiet!” the teacher scolded and Takumi got another hateful look from Leo. Takumi just wanted to disappear. Couldn't he just sink into the ground and never come back? Sure Brother. This school will be better. Sure thing.

After a few hours of uncomfortable silence between the both of them the school bell finally rang and Takumi hurried to leave the classroom, not wasting another look onto that guy, before he was complaining again. “So freaking arrogant, gosh” he said to himself while walking out of the building. 

~Takumi...~ a weird voice appeared in his head, seeming to call him. //Great now I am even becoming insane// he shook his head and kept moving to the bus station. ~See me at the shrine~ The boy closed his ears with his hands, a voice in his head wasn't the most common thing he could have imagined of. The shrine? He wanted to see it either way, why not giving it a try, maybe it would distract him from that awful first day. Certainly wasn't the best idea to follow some odd voice, though. 

After walking for 15 minutes he finally arrived at the shrine and inspected it from head to toe. It looked nice and pretty old. “How can that even still be intact..” he mumbled and went closer. A black portal appeared in front of him and some dark aura was coming from it. He took a step back and raised an eyebrow. “Could this day get any worse?”

Just when he wanted to turn around and leave someone bumped into him. “Hey, look at where you're...” he turned around and noticed familiar blonde. Nevermind. He wouldn't complain. Leo looked quite shocked. “What's wrong?” Before getting answer the blonde guy bumped into him again. “Hey!!” 

“Shut up. It's not my fault. Don't you see it?” Leo hissed and gave Takumi an angry look. Takumi tilted his head. “He's insane. Fine. I'll see you tomorrow.” And another push. He was close to loosing his manners. His eye twitched and he took a deep breath. ~Mere human, you shall not leave until I say so~  
A black aura like thing was in front of Leo. Was that what he was talking about? Was that thing pushing Leo? Takumi shook his head. “I am sleep deprived. I'll head home. Have fun bumping into people..or trees I don't know” 

“You can't just leave me with this!” Leo yelled and caught Takumis wrist. Before he could discuss anymore the shadow which was chasing Leo pushed once more. Finally forcing both of them into the portal. Both of them went unconscious and woke up at different places.

Takumi noticed some cherry trees above him when he slowly opened his eyes. “What happened. Where am I?” he couldn't remember anything.

Leo on the other side of the country was thrown into a pretty dark and sad kingdom, also not remembering a single thing. “Prince! Are you okay? What did happen to you?” a white haired man worried and sat down next to him.

“Who are you? Who are you talking to?” Leo looked around, but only the two of them were around. He couldn't be referring to him as prince. He wasn't royal.

“You of course, mylord. You must've hit your head.” The man had an eyepatch. He looked worried. “I..might..” the blonde mumbled. He couldn't remember anything, but he was sure he was no prince, wasn't he? Actually he started to question everything, maybe he was a prince and lost all of his memories. “Singing...” he whispered.

“Excuse me?” the stranger looked confused. 

“I..was singing a lot..I am no prince..” Leo rubbed his head and looked into the sky. It was dark. Nearly no sunlight was able to get through.

Niles, who was his retainer laughed. “You're funny. You didn't sing once in front of me and I doubt you ever sang at all. You always tried to avoid unnecessary stuff like that”

The boy narrowed his eyes and looked down. His clothes had completely changed. He was wearing a black armor with golden parts in it. “I am so confused..” he muttered and hold his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About the pairing tags. I am actually not sure who I want to have together besides of the ones I named..also not sure about Camilla and Ryoma..but I somehow want a woman for him, but maybe I'll change to Xander/Ryoma


	2. An evil curse

“I hope you're okay you looked quite pale “ a soft voice said. 

Takumi looked around and noticed a girl with long blue hair. “who are you? “ manners weren't his best attribute especially when a stranger was in front of him. Safety was first. 

“I am Azura. Don't worry everything will be okay” her smile was gentle and she stood up and reached out a hand to help takumi stand up. 

“why would I trust you” he hissed and refused the hand standing up himself. He hold his head and signed. It hurt. Where was he, who was he? What happened? 

Azura sighed. //I wouldn't have thought that he really forgot everything.. But it's also been a few years.. And the price of the portal..// she smiled. “please trust me and follow me”

Takumi narrowed his eyes but decided to follow her since he didn't have any other opportunity. “I still want answers.. “ he mumbled while looking around. 

“you will get them soon” the blue haires girl said. 

Takumi gave her an angry look and sighed. He inspected her. Her hair was reaching to her knuckles and she was wearing a white dress which was decorated with blue ribbons and golden flower like patterns. 

“do you know how to use a bow? “ the foreigner asked. 

“why would I? I never even used one “ at least he thought so. He couldn't tell for sure since his head was one big black hole. 

The girl nodded. After a whole of walking a huge town and castle appeared and takumis eyes widened. It looked majestic. 

 

“Mylord, we should head back to your home “ Niles suggested and helped Leo to stand up. 

“my home.. “ he whispered not having any clue what it was like. “who exactly are you? You didn't introduce yourself”

“oh excuse me. I am your retainer, Niles pleased to meet you again, I guess “ he was informed about that situation, but they didn't discuss how they should act, so Niles decided to just act like Leo always was here and just lost his memories. Which he actually did but he left for several years. 

Leo nodded quietly. //me having a retainer.. This whole situation feels so odd.. So strange.. // the young prince thought while following the man. 

“I hope you'll remember soon! I miss the old Leo “ he smiled and looked at the blonde. 

“the old Leo.. “ the boy repeated and sighed.”i have no idea what the old me was like I don't think that person will come back.. “

“you were more confident for sure “ he said kindly. 

They walked for a few minutes until they arrived at a dark castle. It was huge and covered with clouds here and there. Sometimes even lightning appeared. To Leo it seemed kinda scary. 

“that's my home? Why is everything so dark and evil here? “ while they went through the town in front of the castle he noticed people whispering to each other and staring at him. They seemed in a bad condition and he felt bad for it since he seemed to be a prince of this kingdom. “what's going on here? “

“your father, mylord “the eye patched man replied and sighed. “until now we managed to keep you away from this but it's no use now we need to get you back into the castle and the secret way would take to long. I don't want to risk getting into the night” he looked to the citizens and also noticed their gazes and whispering. 

Leo looked to the ground. “there's no way I never noticed that even if you kept me away!” he complained. 

// you were too young back then my cute Lord// Niles shrugged. “as you see we somehow manage it to not burden you with that. You couldn't have changed anything either way. Your father wouldn't have listened” they finally passed the city and entered the castle. 

//that man seems to be cruel.. // Leo thought and looked around the hallway. The castle was just as dark and depressing like the kingdom itself. 

“I'll bring you to your father” Niles said with a bad feeling in his stomach. He didn't like King Garon since he had changed but an order was an order. He somehow knew that Leo would appear and he ordered to bring him to him as fast as possible. 

The blonde Prince didn't like the thought of meeting that so called father, but maybe it was better than he thought l. Maybe he just grew so cold hearted because of an understandable reason. Maybe Leo could fix it. They entered the throne room and Niles left right after. 

“my dear child how I've missed you come closer “ garon welcomed him with an evil grin.  
“I.. Was just outside for a while “Leo replied a little confused. As much as he knew so far he got unconscious outside and lost his memory, so there was no need to miss him. He came closer and inspected the man. He looked dark and evil. “I.. I am sorry father but I think I should rest a little. I happened to lose my memory and my head is still aching”

Garon narrowed his eyes. He had to watch his words. “I hope you nothing more happened my dear son. We will find a way to recover your memory” the king stood up and hugged his son. He looked at a silhouette in the corner and nodded. Iago left the spot he was hiding at and raised his hands. A dark aura surrounded him and black purple glowing balls left his hands. They flew to leo and directly hid him and went into his body.  
Garon let go off him and looked at the motionless body and grinned. 

“you didn't over do it, did you? Believe me you would regret it” the king hissed at his underling and raised an eyebrow. 

“my king you know I am doing my work just as expected! “ he bowed and grinned confidently. 

Leo finally moved and woke up. He looked around. “why am I laying on this dirty ground? What happened?” he stood up and brushed of the dirt. “father? “ he looked at garon and waited for an explanation. 

“you've been not getting enough sleep lately. You felt unconscious. You are important. Don't harm yourself”

“I know I am sorry father. But you're giving me a lot of missions. There is no time for sleep. If we want to eradicate the darn Hoshidans we should do it as fast as possible.” Leo looked at Iago. “why is he just standing there, being useless like he is? Do some work already”

Garon grinned. “that's my son.” someone knocked at the door. “what is it?”

Niles entered and looked at Leo. Something was off. “I need to discuss the next mission with mylord.” he lied to get Leo out of there. 

“fine we're done either way” he turned around and sat down onto his throne. 

Leo nodded and followed Niles. They went to Leo's private chamber. “what do you want to discuss Niles? And bring me brynhildr. Why is it not with me in the first place. I don't put it away usually”

Niles raised an eyebrow. //a 360° change something must've happened.. I shouldn't have left him alone..// he sighed. “your father insisted that you'll meet him immediately. You merely forgot it. It's there laying on your desk. “ he nodded into the direction. 

“.. That's not like me, but I apparently didn't sleep enough so I guess that might happen once in a while..anyways what's the next plan to strike against Hoshido?” he sat down and looked at Niles. 

“we should discuss that tomorrow. It's late already and you're already lacking sleep mylord “ he went to the door and left. 

Leo sighed but admitted that his retainer was right and went to bed. 

When takumi arrived he already got welcomed by a friendly looking woman. 

“takumi, my dear. I've waited so long for this day “ the woman hugged him and cried.  
The silver haired felt like he knew her. She looked familiar but he didn't know why. 

“that must sound weird but I am your mother. “ she kept talking and loosened the hug. 

“I -I think my mother is dead “ he mumbled and looked at her. He wasn't exactly sure about that fact since he couldn't remember but his guts told him so. 

“no my dear I am not. You will understand soon, but we will talk everything through tomorrow. You need to rest now “ she kissed his forehead. Azura nodded and brought him to his chamber. 

“Azura was it right? You all are pretty weird people.. “

Azura laughed. “believe me you will understand soon “ she smiled and left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for possible typos and not always big letters I wrote this on my cellphone


	3. War is close

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for typos, like always >-<  
> But that thing is 8 pages in word..I don't have the time to read that again! At least not at the moment with school killing me mentally orz

Takumi sighed and finally went to bed after trying to figure the day out. He didn't get any useful results. When he woke up it was already around noon and he stretched himself. Usually he would've been awake since a few hours already. Sitting in that boring school next to that unfriendly guy, Leo. “Leo..” he mumbled. He didn't know why, but that name appeared in his head, but no memories, just the name. “Who's that..” he scratched his head and stood up.  
After he put on his clothes and got ready he left the room, where a guy with brown long hair, tied up in a ponytail, was already waiting for him. “Mylord Takumi! Good morning. I hope you had a restful night.” he smiled and seemed very positive. Takumi narrowed his eyes and sighed. “Yeah, I actually slept quite well.” He was annoyed by meeting so many people who knew him while he'd met them for the first time of his life, at least that's how it felt. 

“Would you follow me please? Your mother, the queen, is awaiting you” the man kindly smiled and started walking. “Oh, I forgot that you've lost your memory. I am Hinata. Your loyal retainer!” He smiled even more now.

Takumi raised and eyebrow. He couldn't stand that attitude right now, that person was way to happy and positive. “Nice to meet you, I guess.” he mumbled and looked out of the window while walking. The kingdom was bright and peaceful. At least that's what one would think if he sees it, but the truth was, war was close. They arrived in front of the throne room and the doors opened right after. The young prince entered and he saw his mother sitting on the throne. As he entered her retainers left the room behind him.

“Takumi, my dear. I hope you were able to recover well” she smiled as kind as ever. Being close to her felt really warm and comfortable. 

“I did. Thank you. I don't want to be rude, but I really want to know what's going on. I lost my memory and wake up in a complete foreign kingdom with foreign people that know me so much better than I do at the moment” he said and bowed. He knew he didn't have to, he was a prince, but it was his mother and the queen, it probably was still the right thing to do.

“Sit down” she said and nodded into a direction. A table and a pair of chairs was standing on the left side of him. The table was set with tea and snacks. Takumi did as he got told and his mother followed him. “Well, where do I start..” she quietly said and sighed while thinking. “12 years ago, when you were still little, we faced the first war.” She finally started explaining and took a sip of her tea.

“We were close to defeat and me and your father were afraid to lose all of you. I started praying to the gods. I begged for an escape.” She looked out of the window and stroke through her hair.  
“They had invaded our castle and we gathered you and your siblings to flee. When we reached the outside of the castle a dark portal appeared. It had a dark aura, but that was the only chance we saw. We decided to get into that strange portal with all of you children.”

“Wait, where are my siblings then?” Takumi interrupted her. “And father? Don't tell me..” he looked to the ground. Even if he had no memories of them, he didn't want them to be dead.

“Don't worry. Your father will be back from his mission soon. Your siblings are probably still in your old world. When we went through that portal, we saw a complete different world. It was way more modern than our current one. We decided to stay there, we had no other choice either way, the portal disappeared as fast as it appeared. But as it seems the portal causes memory loss to younger ones. You and your siblings forgot everything back then as well. Now you are back and forgot everything again... That's really annoying..” she sighed and took another sip of her cup.

“Don't tell me if I get back to my home world I won't know anything of those 12 years again?!” Takumi raised and eyebrow. He didn't plan to stay in a complete foreign world. He wanted to go back. Back to his siblings. Wait. Why was she here? “Why did you and father come back here?”

“Maybe it will be seperated into two memories depending in which world you are? You were quite young back then. That's probably the reason you don't remember the time when you have lived here. You were only 4.” She looked at Takumi and smiled. He had grown so much. She wished she could've watched him growing up.  
“We haven't lived long in that new world when the accident happened. We finally were a happy, carefree family, but one day when your father, me and your sister Hinoka were on our way to go grocery shopping an car accident happened. Some invisible enemy of the time we are in right now somehow managed to find us. Your father tried to dodge out of reflex and hit a tree. We were lucky we survived, but that enemy pulled us through a portal and we ended up here again. Fate wanted us to stay here, I guess. I just hope Hinoka is fine..we never got to know if she survived, my poor little girl..” a tear rolled down her face.

Takumi bowed over the table and softly wiped it away. “I am sure she is fine. My feeling tells me so” he smiled and sat back down. “But why am I back again. What am I supposed to do now.” He scratched his head. That whole story was still pretty awkward. Way to magical for his oppinion.

“I don't know, my dear. Probably fate wants you to fight for your kingdom. Nohr is about to attack us, war is coming.”

“Nohr?” Takumi frowned. What the hell was Nohr. Too many things he never had heard before were giving him headache. “The enemy kingdom I suppose, but why do they want a war? Are they nuts? Oh..do you know someone called Leo?” he remembered that this name flew into his head when he woke up.

Her eyes widened. “Why do you remember only that name? He is our enemy. Why of everyone who is here him?” she was somehow shocked and Takumi shrugged his shoulders.

“I don't know. That name suddenly appeared in my head when I woke up.” maybe they were similar? Maybe he was friend in his old life? He shook his head. Then they wouldn't be enemies now.

“He is the crown prince of Nohr and known to be sadistic and cruel.” Queen Mikoto replied and looked out of the window. “Stay away from him. I don't want to lose you.”

Takumi dropped his gaze to the ground. He didn't want to make her sad. “Ehm. I got asked if I could handle a bow. I can't. I guess I should practice that if I am meant to lead a war, or something like that” he still wished for this whole thing to be a dream. He wasn't capable of being a leader.

“The Fujin Yumi, your holy weapon.” she stood up and showed him to follow her. They entered a room with a chest. When she opened it a glowing bow came to light. Takumi suddenly felt the urge to take it and moved towards the treasure. His hands slowly reached out for the bow and it felt warm.

“Only you are able to use that bow. Others will just burn their hands.” the brown haired queen explained and watched Takumi as he took the bow. She hoped that it still belonged to him, after all of this years. When he was holding the bow without any problems she released a sigh of relief. 

“It has no arrows” the silver haired boy mumbled and looked around.  
“Magic. You produce them by your will” 

“Ah..yeah..sure..” he definitely didn't believe that stuff, but imagined an arrow nevertheless while closing his eyes. When he opened them again he cringed. There was an arrow laying in his hand, waiting to be shot. “Uhm... well..” 

“Let's see..” she looked out of the window and tried to find something to aim for. Hinata was having a walk outside and was eating an apple. “Try to hit the apple, which Hinata is currently holding.” 

“That's impossible!”  
“Just try it, believe in yourself. You are supposed to be the best archer of that age.”  
“I was 4 years old back then! I am 100% sure I didn't use a bow at this age!”  
“Just trust me..”

He sighed and started to pull the string back. “What if I hit him. I am sorry mother, but you are insane. I mean, he annoyed me a little bit with his exaggerated happiness, but I don't want to kill him!” his eye twitched and he looked at his mother. She raised and eyebrow. He sighed, again. There was no escape. Farewell Hinata. The silver haired aimed and released the arrow, closing his eyes right after. 

“Hey!! I wanted to eat that!” a voice complained and Takumi dared to open one eye. The apple was pinned against a tree. A stone fell off of his heart and he sank onto his knees. “That was intense.”

“I told you.” she gently smiled and helped him to stand up. “I think that's enough for now. You can go and talk to the others. They'll fight next to you, it's important to build trust.” With these words she left.

“I want to go home..” Takumi complained while also leaving the chamber and finally going outside. “Mylord! How was it?” a female voice rang through Takumis thoughts of what just happened. “I am Oboro. Oh and good shot at Hinatas apple! He deserved that” she grinned full of malicious joy.

“Why? He didn't do anything wrong.”  
“He thinks he is a better retainer than me! That's a lie. Nobody would serve you as well as I am. I would sacrifice myself for mylord without even thinking!”  
“Let's hope it won't come that far..”

The girl had dark blue hair and orange clothes with dark blue parts in it. She scratched her head. “Well, you are probably right. But I am just glad to finally be at your side again! Even if we were only children back then, I already swore my loyalty to you at those times.” 

“Uhm, thank you, I guess. You know, that whole thing is still pretty new to me and right now I can't imagine how anyone could be willing to be my retainer. I am pretty useless.” he looked at the sky and sighed. Was the old world better? Was he allowed to miss it? He couldn't even say for sure, because he didn't know.

“Don't worry. You already proofed that you're the official owner of the Fujin Yumi. That's all we'll need. With your power and everyone of us on your site we will beat those Nohrians into dust” the blue haired woman smiled and patted Takumis shoulder. “To bad we lost your siblings. They surely would've been a great help, but Azura and Kamui are still there after all. You probably should meet them!”

“That girl with that mega long hair is my sister? We do not look similar at all..” he mumbled and gave her an questioning look. 

“Well, not by blood, but she got raised by your mother as well. Same goes for Kamui” Suddenly she turned around and waved. “I have to go. Duty is calling!”

“And she's gone. Weird girl” he sighed and looked forward. Azura was sitting on the grass and leaning against a tree while reading a book. He walked towards her. When she noticed some steps she put the book down and looked up.

“Oh Takumi.” she smiled. “I hope it's a little easier for you now, but I can imagine that it's still confusing and hard.”

“Oh hell, it is. Suddenly I am burdened with so much responsibility. I am the prince. I should lead a war. I am the best archer. What the hell is going on..” he whined and hold his forehead. “I am sorry..” he took a deep breath. “I shouldn't behave like this.”

“It's okay. I understand you. If you like we could go to the ocean. It always calms me down when I am upset.” 

“I could give it a try. Oboro told me we are somehow siblings?”

“Hmm..somehow. Not by blood but we grew up together until you disappeared. The whole kingdom was upset and set. And Kamui and I only had each other. We were completely alone. It was a hard time.”

“I am sorry. I forgot that the queen and the king also disappeared..” he looked to the ground, feeling guilty.

“Don't worry. They came back quite fast. You were the ones who had to grew up without parental love. I am sorry.” 

“According to Mikoto I had my siblings with me. I am pretty sure they did a good parental job..” the boy smiled. After a while of walking he could already hear the waves and it didn't take long until he also was able to see them.

“It's beautiful.” 

“It's my favorite place. Kamui and I used to come here very often. But now she's busy studying the role of a strategist. She will also take a huge role in that war” Azura explained while smiling at the waves.

“You seem so much more mature and calm than I am. I am dying inside” he mentioned after inspecting her behavior for a while. 

“That's just because I have been through a lot. Nohr kidnaped me and Kamui, but not even together. Each of us was alone in the dark kingdom for quite a long time. I came back and right after that we lost Kamui. She's been back since a month now and the people are questioning her loyalty. She grew fond of her Nohrian siblings. Oh by the way, you should meet her. She was looking forward to finally get to know you.”

“That's awful.. I am so sorry I wasn't there to help...”

“You probably couldn't have changed it, don't worry, it's not your fault” she put one hand onto Takumis shoulder and smiled. 

“If you say so.. it still feels so wrong that I left that place..even if it wasn't my own choice. Anyways, you are probably right, I'll be looking for Kamui. See you soon” he bowed and went away.

 

“We will camouflage and set an ambush here”  
“That might work, but they also could have scouts around that area. If they get to know our plan we will have a huge disadvantage.”  
“Send some of our best warriors to check the area. If they find someone, kill or capture them”  
“As you wish, mylord” Odin bowed and left the chamber. Niles went in right after.

“Already busy with making a strategy, I guess?” he smiled and looked at Leo. “We cannot waste time. The earlier we attack the better for us.” The prince replied, not taking his eyes away from the map.

“True. I heard their prince is practicing the bow to become even better. He already is said to be the best archer in Hoshido.” Niles explained and also took a look at the map.

“He is useless against my magic.” Leo hissed. When the door opened he raised his hand and a dark light flew into the direction of the door. Laslow who've just entered the room turned into stone.  
“He won't even be able to shoot one single arrow.” he snapped and Laslow turned back to normal.

“Indeed, Mylord. I am sorry for doubting you.” Niles apologized and looked at Laslow. “What is it?” 

“I got orders to search for scouts?”  
“Yes, so why are you still standing here and wasting my time?”  
“I am sorry, I just wanted to get the exact position. Odin wasn't really concrete.”  
Leo sighed and looked up.  
“You are aware of our destination, right? You know when and were we will attack? Or did you sleep the last times we held the war council?”  
Laslow looked away. “Of course not. I am sorry. I'll take Peri with me and leave immediately.”  
“Good.”

The man left the room and closed the door. He sighed. “He really could be nicer..” the gray head said while walking away. 

“Leo, don't you think you should treat your comrades with more respect? I know we are all just subordinates of the royal family, but we used to be friends..” 

“We do not have time for that. We cannot allow Hoshido to make the first strike. If I concentrate on not hurting anyones feelings, it'll take ages to get a plan settled. I believe they do know that and also I never have been the nice type of guy.” the crown prince explained himself and left the table with the map.

Niles sighed and nodded. “I suppose you are right, as always, Mylord. What are the next steps?” As his retainer it was his responsibility to be aware of his lords plans.

“It will take them 1-2 days, if they are good as I expect them to be. Then we probably will have some prisoners and the ok to move forward. We will attack that hoshidan village and force them to take action. They'll go right into our trap and I'll capture that wannabe prince. From that on it'll be an easy win.” The blonde explained and grinned. He was pretty certain about his plan. 

“I hope it will work that smoothly, but I do have faith in Laslow and Peri to make sure that there's nothing that could cause problems.” The one eyed mumbled while still looking at the map. “Why do you fight for your father? He is your father, yes, but what is the sense of all of this? Why do we need to conquer Hoshido?”

“If we don't, they'll just call their dragon gods sooner or late and destroy our kingdom. Before that happens we have to destroy them. Self defense, simple” 

//Is that really what he believes? Hoshido is a friendly country, why would they attack us for no reason at all?// the white haired thought but finally shook his head. //I have trust in my Lord.// He bowed. “If you excuse me. I will check how the army is doing. The training is important.”

Leo nodded and Niles left. The prince sat down onto his bed and sighed. He was thinking about a perfect plan for the whole day, it was exhausting, but he was sure they found one in the end. They've eliminated every what and if. He laid down and stared at the ceiling. The question of Niles kept ringing through his head. Why was he doing this? His father told him so. His father told him Hoshidans were evil and only wanted their blood. He shook his head. //I believe father//  
He was still surrounded by a dark purple aura which only a few were able to notice, but they kept quiet about it. They knew it was Iagos magic and going against him, was going against the king and that was certain death.

“I hope they're back soon so that we finally can move forward.” he didn't like to sit around doing nothing at all while waiting for any progress, but they couldn't just run into Hoshidian ground without a good plan and taking care of everything. If they would've done that they also could've taken Leo right into the hoshidian princes arms. “Still, something feels off. I got most of my memories back, but the just don't feel right...” the young prince mumbled and sighed. “Am I just being used..?” he shook his head. “Why the hell am I doubting my family, my kingdom?!” he rolled around and hid his head underneath the pillow. It didn't take long until he fell asleep, dreaming from a foreign world, but he wasn't even happy in a world of his dreams and still, this world seemed to be so much easier than his own, he wanted to escape to that world. Not deciding about living and dying anymore. Not ruling anymore. Just being normal.

Two days have passed and Leo had focused on practicing his magic skills, even though there wasn't a lot to improve, he already was close to being perfect. “They're back” Odin interrupted Leo's practice. The crown prince shot into his retainers direction and hit the wall right next to his head. “Don't just bump in. Where are your manners”  
“I am sorry, mylord..I was just a little excited. We got Hoshidian prisoners.”  
Leo turned around. “Are they of royal blood?”  
The blonder man shook his head. “No, unfortunately not. But one is the daughter of the chief of the fire clan.”  
“Well, better than nothing. The reports?”  
“Of course, mylord.”

Odin dug in his bag until he finally found a few sheets of paper and went next to Leo to hand them over. The prince read them and nodded. “We can start. They caught the ones who are suspicious and didn't find anymore scouts”

“Well, I'll tell our army to prepare for battle then.”  
“Remind them to wear clothes which camouflage themselves. We need to hide for the first moments until we show up and completely surprise them. If we are lucky they won't even send a huge army. Oh, I thought about something, by the way. Send a small troop first. They should attack the village. One of the villager will run to their dear queen and report what's going on. Since it's only a small group of us he will tell so.”

“Which will make sure that we won't get an huge army as enemy. Understood.” Odin ended the sentence and left the room to send the distraction maneuver on their way. 

In the meantime he went back to his private chambers and went to his closet to grab his armor. He wasn't looking forward to wear that heavy metal again, but he also wasn't willing to die on the battlefield, so it was necessary. After putting it on he grabbed Brynhildr. “Let's show them who they've chosen as enemy. They'll think twice before attacking us the next time...oh wait, there won't be a next time” he laughed and left his room to visit his father.

“Father, everything is going according to our plan. I am sure I can bring you victory in this battle”

“I have faith in you. Make sure this Hoshidian scum will suffer and kill everyone who meets your gaze”

Leo nodded. “As you wish, father.”  
“If you excuse me, I'll take a look at our army” the prince bowed and waited for a sign that he was allowed to leave. 

“Oh and Leo, kill the prisoners. If they escape they'll tell them about our plans”

Leo stopped walking and swallowed. He wasn't intending to kill them, he thought keeping them as prisoners was more than enough. The blonde sighed and nodded. “Everything to please you, my lord” With these words he left the hall and went down to the prison cells.

“Nohrian scum.” a white haired girl hissed. Leo grinned. “Watch your tongue. I got order to kill you.”

“Then go ahead. That's better than seeing your face anyways!” 

Leo raised an eyebrow. “You really should think about who you are talking to”

“The oh so great prince of Nohr. Pah” she spit onto the ground before him. Rinkah hated the Nohrians. But she wasn't friendly to strangers anyways.

He shook his head and sighed. “I am not agreeing with my father in this case. Killing you or keeping you as prisoners makes no difference. But to make sure he is at least somehow satisfied I'll have to do something, I am sorry.” Leo didn't want to lose his head already, because he refused to follow an order. He raised his arm and Rinkah and Kaze turned into stone. It felt wrong and once again he was questioning his actions.

“Iago. Strengthen your curse.” 

“As you wish, my king” the odd man left the hall and waited for Leo outside of the prison.

“Iago, what are you doing here?”

“The king asked me to put a special guardian spell onto you. You are important, we can't lose you by a silly mistake.” he lied.

“I won't need that. I am good enough.” Leo raised an eyebrow at the wizard.

“An order is an order. I am sure you also do not want to die, just as me.” Iago kept insisting. 

“Fine, whatever. Won't hurt I guess.”

The magician grinned and cast his spell. The aura around Leo grew stronger again, even more than before. 

“Now move. I have to celebrate a soon blood bath” with an evil laugh he left and went to the army. “Show no mercy. Kill everyone of the Hoshidians so that they will never fight us again. They shall not stand a chance to attack us again. This battle will burn itself right into their brain, forever.”

The army cheered and was motivated to keep those orders. They were chosen by king Ganon and his retainers. They were hungry for blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo.. I actually wanted to put some ..ehm...not so nice Leo Takumi stuff into that chapter, since Leo is an evil asshole at the moment, but I think that chapter is already long enough  
> Next one~


	4. Decisions should be well made

Kamui was sitting on a bench and fed a few small birds. She looked peaceful. Takumi slowly went closer while inspecting her from head to toe. 

“Uhm..hello..” he mumbled when he close enough. Was he supposed to introduce himself? Did she remember him? Did they even meet before she got captured or before disappeared?

“Takumi. It's nice to see you again” he smile was gentle, but false.

The archer looked to the ground and sighed. He felt uncomfortable. “I..I am sorry for what happened.” probably not the best topic to start with.

“It wasn't your fault it's fine.” her smile remained the same. The silver haired boy was wondering why she was faking a smile.

“You don't have to play nice with me. It's okay. I mean, we actually don't even know each other that well.” especially after he had lost all of his memory.

“That's not it. I am just somehow missing my sister in Nohr. I am a Hoshidian by blood, but I grew up most of my life in Nohr.” the white haired girl quietly explained and looked into the sky. She really looked sad, even though she tried to hide it.

“I understand how you feel, but you have to be careful with your words, people doubt your loyalty. I guess, they think you might be a traitor.” Takumi could just share his guesses, since he didn't talk with the villages himself, but what Azura told him sounded just like what he just said.

“I know. I don't mean any harm. Not for Hoshido and neither for Nohr. I just wish that both of them could live in peace. That I could see her again. She was always so bright and cheerful. And Jakob and Felicia, they were so caring.” She finally looked up to me and stood up.

“Aren't the people here also caring? I only got to know warmth until now.” Takumi asked while noticing that his own expression became sad as well. He didn't want her to be that unhappy.

“Of course they are. Mother is so loving. My father in Nohr is a very cold man, he only seeks war and destruction. If he wouldn't be then-” she got interrupted by a scared voice. A child was running towards them, crying.

“Help, please somebody help!” he tripped over a stone and fell onto the ground. Takumi ran towards him and helped him to stand up. “Hey, calm down. What happened?”

“Nohrians...” he gasped for breath. “They..they attacked our village..my sister..” he cried even more. Takumi immediately looked to Kamui who was shocked and was holding a hand in front of her mouth. Her eyes were wide open. 

“Please, help us, before everyone will die...” the boy continued talking while clinging onto Takumi. 

“I'll talk to mother!”

“We don't have time for that!” Takumi stood up. “Gather the best people we have around right now. I will leave immediately.”

“That's insane! You will die!” his sister shook her head.

“Was it a large army?” the silver head inquired. The boy shook his head into a no and Takumi nodded. “Alright. It doesn't seem like some big move into war. Just a small attack I guess. If I can't even handle this, how should I win this war?” 

“I will come with you then..my dragon power might be usefull.” but Takumi shook his head. “That's too dangerous. They need you if something happens to me.” The white haired girl narrowed her eyes at his words. “Don't be foolish!”

“Listen, that nice lady there will take care of you, okay? I have to hurry now.” The boy nodded and went next to Kamuis side. Takumi ran off without agreeing to any further discussions.

“That fool. It might be a trap...” Kaumi mumbled while looking after him. “Kaze and Rinkah also didn't come back..god damn it..” she started crying.

“Oboro, Hinata!” his retainers turned around as soon as they noticed his voice. “Prince Takumi? What happened?” the blue haired woman asked.

“Nohrians attacked one of our villages. Gather your best soldiers and accompany me. We will strike that attack down.” 

“Did you ask our queen for permission? You've just came back, you shouldn't act on your own,my Prince” Oboro inquired and raised and eyebrow. 

“There is no time for that. I get his point. I will gather my people. I swore loyalty to Takumi no matter what happens.” Hinata said without anymore questions. Of course he was worried, but he had to believe that his lord knew what he was doing. Oboro sighed and nodded. “Fine.”  
After a few minutes they met in front of the castle. 

“That's certain death, we don't even have a plan.” Kagero said and appeared out of the shadows. “I will accompany you, but I am pretty sure your brother wouldn't have been so reckless.”

“While we wait, plan or talk people die. I can't accept that, that's why I want to do something. Now!” the prince expressed himself once again and walked out of the gate. The other exchanged views and looked quite worried, but followed without anymore complaints.

“Mother! Takumi..” Kamui was out of breath when she arrived in front of her mother.

“I know. We have to believe in him.” she said while looking to the ground.

“How can you. He knows nothing. Mother, we won't see him again...” Kamuis face was filled with tears. She didn't know him very well, but she was glad to have one of her brothers back. To finally have the chance to get to know him and now everything was about to fall apart. 

“If he can't handle a small attack he will die sooner or later no matter what we do. He is our future, I am so sorry Kamui.” her voice sounded just as worried as Kamui was. The girl couldn't understand her mothers decisions and ran off. “I will follow him..I will take him back!” she said while wiping away her tears. 

It took them quite a foot marsh to arrive at the told village. The view they got when they arrived was horrible. Everything was burning and there were corpses scattered on the whole plain. Takumis eyes widened and his heart hurt. How could people be so cruel? How could they slaughter off a whole innocent village? He clenched his fists and anger was raising inside of him. 

“Now.” Leo ordered and the archers started shooting.

“Cover yourselves!” Takumi immediately ordered as he noticed the arrow rain which was incoming. He pulled out his bow and shot back. He didn't know where they were hidden, but he knew that his Fujin Yumi, his pain and anger, wouldn't disappoint him.

“Not bad.” Leo smirked as one of the archers next to him got hit and fell to the ground. He was fully aware that this one was a blind shot.”Looks like we got the prince himself here. Distract his entourage. I'll try to get my hands on our soon to be hostage.” with these words and a laugh Leo disappeared into the dark. They've set the ambush into the dusk for a reason. 

“They are more than expected. What should we do? We can't leave while they keep shooting” Hinata asked while hiding behind a rock. 

“I told you this was a bad idea!” Oboro complained and tried to get a view of the situation. There was not a single one of them to be seen. “Damn.”

//You are the oceans grey waves~// a distant voice suddenly rang through the sound of war and a dome which was shimmering in a light blue surrounded them. The arrows didn't bounced off of the dome. “What was that?” Hinata was wondering.

“I don't know, but it is a huge help” the blue haired woman said and stood up. “Let's pay them back!” Kagero followed Oboro who was now charging forward with her men and jumped into the air for a moment. “There. Behind this hills!” she immediately threw her Shuriken into the direction of the archers and killed two. 

“Prince, please stay here. I am sorry to say so, but you are to inexperienced and as an archer you should keep your distances either way!” with these words and a big optimistic smile Hinata followed the others into battle. Takumi sighed and shook his head. As if he was going to just stand there and watch. He grabbed his bow one more and aimed for the soldiers who now slowly left their hideouts. “It definitely was a trap..they are too many...” he mumbled while he kept shooting, his mood became tense. 

“We are clearly outnumbered. I told him to wait, god damn it, if it wasn't for him..” Oboro kept getting surrounded right after she finished them off. There was no end. While she kept wielding her sword and turning herself in circles she noticed that her men got drastically decreased. She sighed and hardly managed to dodge an attack while she was distracted. Kagero noticed her companions struggle and hurried to assist her. “Watch out!” another shuriken. Another dead enemy, but just one second later and Oboro would've been done for. “We should retreat or we will find certain death.”  
“I don't like too, but I have to agree” the blue head looked around once more.

“There is nothing we can do for that village either way.” she added with a sad voice. It was a massacre. 

Hinata in the mean time was struggling. His men were alive but there were still archers and mages firing at them, they were hardly able to dodge with all the soldiers next to them. He had to take a few fatal hits and was slowly loosing his strength. “I just hope the others are fine. If it weren't so many it would've been easy...” he gasped for breath and finally gave in to sank onto his knees. 

“No, please! Don't! Take me, not my child!” a frightened voice screamed and caught Takumis attention. He turned around and his eyes met a blonde man. Nohrian. His hand was aimed at a small girl while his other hand was holding back the child's mother. “Please. I am begging you!” the mother cried and desperately tried to free herself from his grab. 

“Stop it, right now!” Takumi raised his voice. The man laughed and turned around. “Seems like I caught our cute prince's attention.” Takumi narrowed his eyes and looked at him full with disgust. “You Nohrians really are monsters..” he scoffed while walking closer. “Let them go, now” Takumi pulled up his Fujin Yumi and aimed at the blonde Nohrian boy. 

“Do you really think you could scare me? If I recall right, your subordinate said that you're not experienced at all. So, what do you want to do?” again Leo released an evil laugh and a grey light left his hand, searching its way to the girl in front of him.

Takumi reacted before thinking and jumped in front of the girl. He wasn't certain enough about his abilities, he didn't know if he could put any harm onto that man and he didn't want to lose another life, that's why he decided to just use himself as protection.

Leo smiled self confident. His plan worked. He didn't know that prince, but just him coming out here with just a few man showed him that he cared too much about the lower folk, that he would sacrifice himself for a mere child. The Hoshidan prince turned into stone. “Well, I don't need you anymore. I got what I want so run before I change my mind” he hissed while releasing the woman. She looked at her prince and another tear was rolling down her face, but she didn't want to risk her child's life, so she immediately took her hand and ran away.

“Why aren't we allowed to fight, jeez. I feel so useless. The dark within me screams. It wants to be freed!” Odin complained.   
“We are just here for Lord Leos protection. The soldiers we brought are strong enough and they are already outnumbered. There is no need to draw unnecessary attention.” Niles replied while waiting for Leo's sign. 

“Let's get Hinata and retreat! We can't win this.” Oboro nodded and killed the ones who were blocking the way. Kagero used the chance and ran through the now open way, killing the next ones. She took a few cuts doing so, but it wasn't anything critical. After a while they finally found Hinata, laying on the ground. Oboro was covering her mouth and tears were swelling up in her eyes. “No..” her voice was hoarse and quiet. Kagero used the time in which Oboro was shocked and checked if he was still breathing. “He is alive. But we need to hurry..” Of course that view hurt her as well, but there was no time to waste, just because of emotions. She waved her men over and they lifted Hinata up to carry him.

“Where is the prince?” the men looked to the ground. “We didn't find him. Small troops are still searching, since the plain is huge” Kagero took a deep breath and tried to remain calm. “They won't kill him, they need him. We will come back with an army...”

“You can't just abandon him!” Oboro screamed. She grabbed the shoulders of the brown haired girl and shook her out of despair.

“It is too dangerous right now, please understand me! We have to go! NOW” the assassin insisted and headed towards Hoshido. Oboro sank onto the ground for a moment and looked back to where the Nohrian army was standing, still fighting a few remaining men. She wiped away her tears and followed Kagero. She only could hope for Takumi to be alright, but staying here was certain death, she had to admit that.

Leo raised his hand into the sky and a green light was flying high just to explode when it reached a certain height. “There it is. Tell them to retreat” Niles mumbled as he noticed the signal.  
Odin muttered a few words which were to quiet to understand and left.   
“Retreat. Now. Order from our lord!” the magician ordered and searched for Leo afterwards.   
“Uff. Don't tell me I have to carry that!!” he looked at the petrified prince and sighed.

“Don't be silly. As if I would leave something that important to your clumsy hands.” Leo snapped and in the next moment there was only a cloud of smoke to be seen. His retainer shook his head and went back to Niles. “He could've taken us with him, but nooo we have to walk all the long way back by ourselves” The white haired man sighed and decided to just keep quiet. He was used to the complaints of his comrade. 

Back in his chambers Leo looked at his new treasure and smirked. “That was easy. I should tell father about that, although..” as he kept looking at Takumi he decided to keep quiet about that for now, since Garon would probably just kill him. What a waste, he surely would make a good hostage. He snapped again and the stone crumbled off of Takumi. At the same time the doors got locked. “Welcome” he grinned and went towards Takumi to raise his chin. He looked him deep into the eyes and noticed very well that Takumi was holding an unbelievable grudge against him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time. Give me some time so I can actually write more often!   
> As always, excuse typos I know I am a bad human being for not reading through the chapters to correct them qwq But I have to go to work now and I just wanted to post it already so yeah...qwq  
> Sometimes I wonder what's wrong with my head..for examle I think "sad" and type "set" or something o.O 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you somehow enjoy that chapter qwq


	5. Leo the mystery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After months I finally managed to finish that chapter! And it's not even long Q_Q I am sorry, I haven't been motivated  
> But there are hardly people who care about this fanfiction, I guess it's not so terrible that there was no update..xD"
> 
> Anyways, includes a little bit of sexual stuff

When they finally arrived at the castle they immediately searched for a priest to take care of Hinatas wounds. Oboro and Kagero looked at each other and sighed. “One of us has to tell her..”Kagero finally said and sighed.

“I think you are closer to her than I am. Maybe you should...” the blue haired girl quietly said. Her biggest problem was that Takumi went missing at all, not who had to tell queen Mikoto.

“I am sure he is fine..don't worry...” Kagero said and tried to cheer her friend up. 

Oboro sighed and left Kagero with a small smile. She wanted to be alone. Finally he was back and now he was gone again. They used to spend quite a lot time together when he was still there and younger.  
The brown haired girl also sighed and looked to the castle. //She won't be amused, that's sure..// With those thoughts she finally started moving towards the large building.  
In front of the throne room she knocked at the door and waited for permission to enter.

“Kagero. I am glad to see you are well” the queen had a gentle smile on her lips.  
“Mylady..I have bad news..” Kagero mumbled and looked to the ground. That Mikoto seemed without a worry made it even harder. She must have had a lot of trust in Takumi. The brown haired woman cleared her throat.  
“Ehm..well..so..the mission didn't went very well..”  
“What happened..?” the voice of the queen turned into a sad calm tone.  
“It was a trap I suppose. We were outnumbered and Hinata even got badly injured. When we decided to retreat, we weren't able to find prince Takumi anywhere, I am truly sorry my queen..” Kagero finally explained and looked to the ground once again. She couldn't meet Mikotos gaze.  
“I see. Well, I am sure my son is fine. They won't get anything from just killing him..I am sure they'll use him as hostage...” she still remained calm and friendly even though she was worried deep inside and unbelievable sad.  
“What should we do?”  
“We will wait. The Nohrians surely will let us know what they want. That's all we can do”   
“But...what if they want Hoshido?” Kagero slightly raised an eyebrow. She could understand that Takumi was important, but more important than the whole kingdom?  
“I don't want to think about this right now. Please excuse me now, Kagero” Mikoto said and her voice was even more silent than before.  
“Of course, I am sorry.” Kagero bowed and left the room. Outside she sighed. //I hope he got away and we just didn't find him..maybe..he is not a hostage at all...//  
“Where is Kamui...I also should tell her about the situation...” she mumbled while looking around. Her feeling told her that she won't find Kamui in the castle. Kagero sighed and sat down onto a park bench. 

Takumi took a deep breath and put on a neutral face. Being fueled with anger wouldn't help anyone now.  
“Listen, why do we even have to be enemies? What's the sense in war? It only leads to pain an destruction..” the silver haired prince quietly said while looking around. There was a window, but it was really dark outside. Was it night already?

Leo raised an eyebrow. “What do I know. I am just following my fathers wishes” he hissed and looked at Takumi.

“Oh, I see. The king's cute little puppy, huh?” the hoshidan narrowed his eyes. How could someone follow orders like that? If his mother would order him to destroy lives and kill people he surely wouldn't follow her.

“Watch your tongue, you little rat..” Leo was really annoyed, his eyes were filled with anger. “Why shouldn't I listen to those orders? It's fun either way” his rage turned into an evil grin. “Also, I kind of enjoy my life. Why should I risk it just because I feel like ignoring orders. Would be pretty dumb.”

“In short. You simply got no character. Murdering, even slaughtering people for a stupid reason like that. You are destroying families.” Even if his life was threatened, Takumi was sure that there was a way to get out of this alive, if he really would've wanted to. Leo's eye twitched and Takumi started worrying that he might have overdone it. Before he could use anymore words he found himself pressed against the wall. 

“Who do you think you are to talk with me like this?” his voice was cold and dangerous. Takumi swallowed while looking into the Nohrians eyes. “I..well..don't you think I am right..?” he kept insisting.   
“No. I don't think so” again that evil grin. Takumi started to fear that guy. “I actually enjoy it. Maybe I am evil, who cares” he laughed. “And if we already talk about being evil..” he put one hand on Takumis shoulder to lock him against the wall. “Why shouldn't I have my fun with you” his free hand slipped down to Takumis leg.  
“Ok ok. I am sorry. Go away..” Takumi finally gave in, but it was no use, Leo didn't care about his words. “Please..let go off me..” he mumbled while looking to the ground. //Maybe I really should've watched my tongue..//

“Oh, now you regret your words? Pathetic. Your words cannot affect me either way, that was my plan in the first place” he laughed and started to unbutton Takumis shirt. Takumi looked around, but it was no use. Everything that could've been helpful was out of reach. “How sad if Nohr's prince has to take a man. Aren't there plenty of women ready and just waiting for you?” he tried to scratch his ego.   
“Who said I care about women” his hand glided into the young mans shirt and he scratched his chest which caused Takumi to twitch. The silver haired boy tried to free himself and struggled against the harsh grip.   
Leo enjoyed the Hoshidians struggle and slowly came closer to his neck. Takumi put more force in his attempts to free himself, but Leo didn't seem like he had to put any effort into holding him back. The silver haired sighed and looked at the blonde. //Maybe he is just testing me..maybe he won't do anything..// he tried to calm himself. As the Nohrian prince came closer Takumi looked at his face. He suddenly felt like he knew him and became calmer. When Leo noticed, that he wasn't fighting against him anymore he looked up and noticed that the silver haired was staring at him. He narrowed his eyes. It surely would be more fun, with him struggling and being desperated.  
“What happened? You gave in to my beauty and admitted that you want me?” he made fun with a harsh sarcastic tone.  
Takumi shook his head. “Of course not. You think way too high of yourself. You are just pathetic.” he wanted to know why he suddenly didn't feel like a stranger anymore, but no matter how hard Takumi tried, he couldn't figure it out.  
“But seriously, why can't you admit that I am right? I just can't believe that there a people who are that cruel” Takumi started arguing again. //I can't believe you are that cruel..// he added in his mind while looking into his hazel eyes.  
“Well, sorry princess, you have to accept the reality. A lot of people are evil by heart and enjoy the pain of others” he kissed Takumis neck and left a love bite.  
“Some people may also be possessed..” the silver haired boy tried to make no sound when that weird prince roughly kissed him and left a mark. Leo started playing with Takumis nipples after he finally removed the shirt. One with his fingers and one with his mouth and tongue, finally causing Takumi to release a moan. He decided to just ignore his pathetic attempts of talking and stopping him.  
“Please...don't..” the hoshidian prince quietly said with tears in his eyes. He surely didn't want his first time to be like this.  
Leo stopped for a moment and looked at Takumi. His evil grin returned. Takumi sighed and decided to just let it happen, it was no use either way.

//It's wrong. Everything you..everything I..have done so far is so terribly wrong..Why can't I break free..why can't I beat this spell..// the true Leo who was locked up inside thought and tried to get control of his body. In the meantime the evil Leo kept going, opening Takumis pants and playing with his cock which forced Takumi to moan again. //Stop...just stop!!// Suddenly the dark prince stopped, took a step back and hold his head. 

//Shut up and stay where you are, you little parasite!// the demon started an inner conversation  
//No! It's enough! I can't watch this anymore!//  
//You are weak. You will never break free so just shut up and let me fulfill my orders//  
//I may be weak...but my will isn't..//

Takumi watched the dark prince struggling and didn't understand anything anymore until Leo released a scream and suddenly fell unconscious. Since he was only a step away he fell into his direction. Takumi sighed and caught him. “What the hell is going on...” He slowly let himself slip the wall down to the ground so that he could sit. //Maybe I was right..maybe he is possessed?// the silver haired man thought while watching the young prince on his lap.   
After a few minutes the blonde finally was moving.   
“Ah. You're alive. I..was worried?” he wasn't sure if he even should admit that. He suddenly felt a grip around his waist and noticed sobbing. Takumi threw his head back and sighed. //Dear lord, what is happening..//. The hoshidian decided to kindly stroke Leos head.  
“I..I don't want to be rude, but I am honestly confused..” the prince finally said and looked at the blonde, waiting for a reaction.   
Leo finally pulled himself together and sat up, whiping away the last tears.   
“Well...I don't even know where to start...I ..I actually have no idea who I am, but I am sure I am not a person that tortures other people..a person that doesn't care about life or each individual person...I just can't imagine that I would be like this..”  
// That's a complete different person...// Takumi raised an eyebrow. //Is it really possible to be possessed? I actually was just saying that without meaning it..// he didn't understand this world.  
“Well...you don't seem like a person who would do something like this..” he said while looking at him. //Let's just ignore the fact that I am half naked because of you and that my ...ah well...// he locked into his lap and sighed. Takumis gaze met Leos again. //He looks broken...// he thought while finally closing his pants, since that wasn't possible before with Leo laying above them.  
“I ..” he suddenly stopped and took a harsh grip on his chest where his heart is supposed to be.  
“Is everything okay? Can I help you?” Takumi asked with a worried voice.  
Suddenly an evil laugh. //No..//  
“You seriously buy everything, don't you? When you've mentioned that possession bullshit I thought, I might use that as a prank. But it's adorable how worried you have been” Takumi found himself pressed against the wall once again. Soft lips onto his lips. //This...he just acted? I...I just don't want to believe this..// tears were swelling up in his eyes. //Maybe I should just imagine that he has a good and soft side and play along...maybe that would be easier...it's hopeless either way...// he continued thinking as he noticed Leos hand down there once again. He put his free hand around Leos neck and returned the kiss. The dark prince got through to Takumis cock and put a harsh grip around it, starting to move his hand. The hoshidian moaned and moved along with Leos hand. He never had put his hand onto himself. He never had felt this before, but it was good, still not the right person and situation. His grip around Leo got tighter, which caused him to stop.  
“It's boring when you're enjoying it. What's wrong with you? Who is enjoying rape? I mean, I haven't even started yet, but still...” the nohrian hissed. “On the other hand, that might just be a trick to make me stop..” he narrowed his eyes and wasn't sure what to do now.  
“I..just thought it's hopeless either way..so I could also just imagine stuff..also...I..never...” Takumi looked to the ground. This made the whole situation even more embarrassing. Such a great prince he was. Getting caught and raped just a few days after his arrival.   
“Uhh a virign. See how lucky I am.” he eyed Takumi from head to toe and grinned, evil as always. “That makes up for the fact, that you are trying to enjoy this”  
Just when he wanted to continue he felt some weird magic, but before he could look around he felt someone pushing him and disappeared into the wall, together with Takumi. Another portal had appeared.

Takumi was the first who got conscious again and looked around. They were back in their normal lives. “Where am I..? Why am I laying next to some bushes...” As he looked down he raised an eyebrow and also finally took a look onto himself. //WHAT THE HELL?!!//  
Leo was also finally waking up, laying on Takumis lap due the last position they have been into.   
“Excuse me Mr. I am better than anyone. What is happening here?” Leo rubbed his head and pulled himself up to sit after already hearing other people laughing. “What..?” he mumbled, still not being aware of the situation. The blonde finally got to his senses and also looked around. “Takumi!! Put some clothes on! What is wrong with you!” he looked away.  
“Sorry?! You've been laying on me!!” The silver haired turned red and kept staring at his classmate. //At least my pants aren't completely off. God..so many people have seen us..What happened?// he desperately thought. //Did we..no that can't be...we hate each other! Well..at least he hates me...and I wanted to safe myself for Akiro...oh well let's be serious, I could never get close to an idol...but..still!!// he whined inside.  
“I am ruined... if my brother finds out I am also dead...” the blonde hold his nose bridge between two fingers and shook his head causing Takumi to interrupt is inner self talk.   
“Calm down. We don't even know what happened..”  
“What does it look like?! Everyone of our class has seen us. Even if we didn't do anything, which I doubt since..you..uhm...” he pointed at Takumis erection and sighed. “Even if that has some weird reasons, they definitely think we did it. No, they think I gave you a good time..I mean..my clothes are still on..”  
“Maybe we were done and you were faster in dressing” Takumi pulled out his tongue and teased Leo.  
“Stop that!! I am not even into guys!” he lied. But nobody was allowed to know that.  
“Well, so what. They might think we are gay for each other. What should happen?”  
“People are cruel..they...ah I am sure you will see sooner as I'd like..and my brother would kill me..someone gay leading his great company? That's a no go”  
“Let's just pretend like nothing happened and wait for the next day.” Takumi said and stood up.  
Leo watched him and slightly turned red as he noticed that Takumi was built quite good. “Finally put clothes on god damn it!”  
“I can't find any of my shirts around here..” he replied and scratched his head.  
“Here take this.” Suddenly something flew right into his face. A jacket. “Thanks.. I guess..you could've also just give to me..” he mumbled in a complaining tone and put the jacket on.  
“I wish I would've never met you...and why don't we even remember what happened...” the blonde also stood up and looked around, noticing that people were looking at them. He turned red and looked to the ground, but decided to keep to his questions. “I mean...you wouldn't forget your fir..uh whatever...”  
“Apparently not. Maybe we decided to try to get along and used some drugs or alcohol as help? I mean..we are like cats and dogs...It was also my first time, I am also not amused..and I don't even know if it was good!!” the silver haired explained and sighed.  
Leo kept quiet and looked to the ground. Some was able to know he was terribly ashamed and broken right now just by looking at him.  
“Well, could've been worse I guess. At least you are good looking, but we seriously have to work on your bitchy character!”  
Leo narrowed his eyes. “So you like guys, huh?”  
“Do I?...Mhh...I don't know..” Takumi lied as well. He knew he did.  
“Wait. What was that with bitchy character!?! And that's not your matter after all! We are not together!!” Leo looked at his clock and cursed. “It's already 5 pm..I am going to be late..” he grabbed Takumis wrist and pulled the boy after him.   
“Ehhh..why are you forcing me to come with you? Especially if we are not together, honey!” Takumi enjoyed teasing Leo in this situation. Of course it was embarrassing for him, but he didn't think that anything terrible would happen just because of this incident.  
“If you remember anything I want you to tell me, immediately.”  
“Have you ever heard of cellphones?”  
“Immediately! Right now! Without waiting to meet up or texting!”  
“Fine fine. Gosh”   
While running after Leo, still being kept like a prisoner, he suddenly felt stinging pain running through his head and hold it. A black, foreign room flashed through Takumis head and there were two people, but he couldn't recognize any of them. //What was that...//  
“Stop slowing down!” Leo complained as he noticed that Takumi was slacking of.

A few bus rides and a lot of running later they've finally arrived.   
“We are backstage of a concert. Why?” Takumi checked the environment. It was quite exciting to be backstage, but his confusion was stronger.  
“You are late! Once more and I'll inform your brother” someone of the staff said to Leo.  
“And then? What do you want to do without your star?” he replied while he changed clothes.  
//What...? Why is he changing? Star? Him? What is going on..// Takumi narrowed his eyes and looked even more confused than before.  
“Did Akiro finally arrive?! We only have a few minutes until we have to start” another staff member appeared, looking very stressed out.  
“Yes, just a minute ago.”  
“Thank goodness.”  
//Akiro? Where?// Takumis heart started beating faster and he looked around the building like a small child searching for Santa. //Wait?! Then I had the chance to get close to him and now my first time is gone forever?!This can't be..I am doomed!// he whined and sighed. During all the trouble, the stressed people and his excitement about Akiro he forgot about Leo still being there and changing.  
“Wait where did Leo go?” he looked around and noticed Akiro suddenly standing a few steps away from him. He just stared at him and smiled, not being able to talk.  
“Takumi, that's creepy..please stop..” Leo, who was now dressed up as Akiro, said.  
“What?! How do you know my name?” his eyes started sparkling while Leo raised an eyebrow and declared Takumi completely nuts.  
“Do you maybe suffer from amnesia or something like this?” the young idol actually started worrying about Takumis weird behaviour.  
“LEO!?” he finally had recognized his voice.  
“Yes? All the time? I've changed in front of you? Oh by the way, if you don't keep this a secret I will have to murder you.”  
“You really are Leo...wait ...so YOU are Akiro?!”  
“I don't have time for this...” with these words Leo left and went on stage.  
“I'm done with life..that's just too much weird stuff for one day..” Takumi mumbled while watching Leo perform. He really was Akiro and Takumi was finally able to see him life. “But..he's a douche...” the boy sighed. He never would've imagined that Akiro would be like...like..Leo.  
“He's got a rough life. His brother grew really bitter after their father died. Have mercy with him.” a girl who was also working there said. Takumi felt sad and looked to the ground. Maybe he should be nicer to Leo. Maybe he should be there for him. Maybe he had nobody else.  
After two hours the show was finally over and Leo came back. Putting off the black wig and the green lenses he was using to become Akiro.   
“You are still there?” he wiped the sweat away and looked at Takumi.  
“You told me to stay and tell you immediately if I remember something. Also..I've always been admiring you” he smiled kindly.  
“Isn't it weird for a boy to admire another boy?”  
“Not as weird as...” he noticed that there were still other people around, especially the girl from before and decided to keep quiet.  
“I think she likes you. We've talked a little during those two hours. And she even defended you when I've called you a douche” he laughed and tried to hide his disappointment.  
“I know..but I can't return her feelings..”  
“Why? She seems really nice and shes really pretty! Which girl if not her?!” Takumi totally couldn't understand how he couldn't like her back, but he also didn't know about Leos secret.  
Leo looked to the ground. “That's my business.”  
“Fine. If you don't trust me enough. Anyways are you free? If we already...well you know..we could at least try to get to know each other better and to get along..” the silver haired mumbled.  
“Why not.”  
“Yeah. I understand that you don't want to waste your time with mere footf...wait what?”  
“I said yes...are you deaf?” Leo shook his head and sighed.  
“Uhm.. I didn't expect that. I'll make sure that you'll have a nice evening! I somehow have the feeling that you haven't had a nice day for quite a while now” Takumi was very enthusiastic and had a big smile on his face.  
Leo turned around and looked to Homura, trying to say that she should talk less. Homura scratched her head and smiled.  
“Do you want to keep my jacket or should we get you something from here?”   
“Uhm.. I am fine.”  
Leo narrowed his eyes and sighed. //It's not like its mine..he really got no manners..//  
“Unless you want it back?”  
//Oh, miracles do happen// Leo shook his head. “It's okay.”  
Takumi was smiling like a little child again which caused Leo to finally smile as well. // He actually can be cute..somehow..// the blonde thought, shaking his head right after and trying to get rid of this thoughts.


	6. Tolerance? A foreign word

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meow!
> 
> I like drama, leave me be!  
> Well, it's actually a true fact that a lot of people are homophobic and since this fanfic is also a daily life fanfic, while they are in their mordern time, I thought that actually might work and make sense.  
> People are often cruel..
> 
> It's actually a lot of talking and getting their stuff sorted out, I am sorry Q_Q My storys are mostly a lot of talking orz I hope you like them anyways. At least that chapter is a little longer than usual!

“Don't be late next time, please” someone of the staff shouted after Leo when they've been leaving. The blonde sighed. //I don't even remember anything from today how should I promise not to be late when I don't even know what happened with time..// he decided not to think about that yet and kept following Takumi. //I wonder what he's up to..//  
After walking several minutes Takumi finally stopped walking. “You could've talked while walking, you know?” Leo mumbled while looking at the silver haired. It was really quiet on the way. He looked around and noticed a huge canvas in the middle of a field.   
“I hope you like watching movies under the stars?” the silver haired smiled and looked up to the sky.  
Leo didn't notice that it's been already that late and followed Takumis gaze. The sky was beautiful. He then narrowed his eyes. //A little too romantic for two guys..// The blonde sighed.  
“Sure. Movies always will do I guess”   
“To much?” Takumi noticed Leos sigh and scratched his head.  
“No. It's fine. Let's get a good place to sit” he smiled and looked around.  
“There” Takumi pointed at a hill which wasn't far away. When they've moved here it was still holidays, so he had time to check the area. He often came along during night and noticed that those events are quite often. Takumi came here by luck and he was actually lucky.  
Leo's gaze was a little sceptical. Nobody else was on that hill, but he followed Takumi quietly and finally sat down. The view was pretty good. It was actually nice that there were no heads in the screen.  
“Will you finally tell me a little bit about yourself? After the movie I mean” Takumi quietly asked and looked to Leo.  
“Don't you already know everything from Homura?”  
“No..I wanted to get to know you, because you want too, not because someones spilling secrets. I know about your father, though” the young man replied and looked to the screen. The movie was starting, to Leos fortune.   
It was a funny movie, which Leo tried to resist. At one point he stopped being happy and enjoying things, because there were too many disappointments in his life. That surely was better than getting hurt again. But after several attempts and pokes of Takumi to make him laugh he finally gave up and started laughing and enjoying the moment.   
“Finally! You actually can laugh! I started to worry that there's something wrong with you.” Takumi grinned.  
The blonde blushed and looked away. “It's not like I had a choice with someone constantly messing around and poking me..// he mumbled.  
Takumi pulled out his tongue which caused Leo to desperately sigh.   
//Man it's hard to make him laugh. I am not a very positive and happy person myself, how should I make his life a little easier if I can't even handle mine..// the teenager thought and looked back to the screen. //Hm..time passed fast..// Takumi looked at his watch and smiled.  
“Well, I hope you enjoyed the movie, but we have to talk later. Come!” he grabbed Leo and helped him to stand up or more likely kind of forced him. He then started walking.  
“W-Wait! Why are you in such a hurry?!”  
“Because it's already late and we didn't eat anything yet”   
“B-but..I need to get home..” the blonde mumbled. Takumi didn't hear it, but Leo actually didn't want him to hear it, because then he had to leave.

This time they had to go by bus. Leo looked outside of the window and got lost in his thoughts. Takumi watched him and started to smile. When he noticed he shook his head. //Don't smile like that and stare at him..he thinks that's creepy..// the silver haired thought and sighed.  
“What's wrong?” Leo didn't bother to look at Takumi, but noticed that he sighed.   
“N-Nothing..”  
Now Leo turned around and looked directly into Takumis eyes. “That doesn't sound convincing”  
Takumi immediately started smiling again as he lost himself into Leo's eyes. The blonde blinked a few times in confusion. “Takumi?” No reaction. Leo narrowed his eyes and raised an eyebrow. He sighed and decided that the window could use his attention better right now.  
Right after that the announcement of the next stop rang through Takumis head and he noticed that he didn't react to Leo. //I am an idiot..// he thought embarrassed. “Uhm..we have to leave the bus..”   
“Oh. You are not a puppet anymore?” Leo said while turning around.   
“Sorry..”  
“You are weird...sometimes..” Leo smiled a little and stood up.  
“Sorry...” the silver haired kept apologizing and also stood up. “Just a few more meter” he mumbled while they were leaving the bus.  
“Let's see if I will enjoy your common food.” Leo said. He wasn't serious. They were rich, but he never behaved like those normal rich children.   
“Oh..ehm..” Takumi actually had forgotten that they have been wealthy. He had no clue what people with money ate.  
“I'm kidding, idiot..” the blonde said with a soft voice.  
“If..you say so..”   
//I guess I should stop. What happened to that sassy guy from yesterday?..Well..if I think about it, his behavior changed when he got to know that I am Akiro..// Leo recalled Leo's words back then. \\\I've always admired you\\\ He took a deep breath and hold his nose bridge. //That can' be...he's not admiring my music or what I am doing, he's admiring me as in liking me...// Leo looked at the silver haired who obviously tried to avoid eye contact and kept as quiet as possible. //Or maybe he just feels sorry after knowing about my father and brother and regrets being that harsh..//  
“You still can treat me like before, you know? You don't have to feel sorry or something like that..”  
Takumi looked up and his expression couldn't be more confused. //What? Feeling sorry? For what? Did I do something wrong? God, please no...//   
“Uhm...okay?”   
//What kind of reply is that?! I am a moron!!// Takumi let his head drop and sighed. Leo watched him and didn't understand anything.   
The silver haired laughed and scratched his head again. “Anyways. We're there!” They've been standing in front of a small restaurant. “It looks like...well it looks bad from the outside, but trust me. It's good.”  
“Don't worry. I trust you.” he kindly smiled and entered. While Takumi was happy about Leo trusting him, Leo looked around. It had a really nice atmosphere. The furniture was dark brown ,it looked like very old wood. Each table was decorated with flowers and candles whose colors perfectly fit in. The light wasn't too bright as well.  
“A romantic dinner for two? Follow me”  
“Uhm no just..~”  
“Sure” Leo followed the waiter and sat down.  
“Why?” Takumi also sat down and looked at the blonde boy.  
“Nobody is here who knows us and could judge us. Let him think what he wants to think.”  
Takumi looked to the ground for a moment and smiled right after. “You're right.”  
Leo noticed that his smile was false and looked away. “Takumi..we don't even know each other really well, you know that, right? I mean, we've only met yesterday.”  
Takumi tilted his head. “Uhm. I know? What are you intending?”  
“I just have the feeling that you..”  
“What would you like to drink?” the waiter interrupted.  
“Your best red wine” the blonde replied.  
Takumi raised an eyebrow. He couldn't understand how someone in his age could drink wine, but well, rich people apparently do.  
“I'll just go with water, thank you.”  
“Anyways, you seem like..ah nevermind” Leo was bad in talking about stuff like this.  
“Well, since I've watched every single show of you, I just don't feel like you would be a stranger to me. And it was always my dream to meet you. I mean, you look completely different, but it's still the same person.” the silver haired explained.  
“Completely different as terrible, huh?” Leo raised an eyebrow.  
“What? No you are absolutely beautiful!” right after those words left Takumis mouth he covered it with his hands. //Damn..//  
Leo grinned. It had something sadistic.   
“I didn't mean it that way..but if you say stupid things like that...I just reacted without thinking.” he explained himself.  
“Oh? You didn't? Hmm...”  
“Ahhh!” Takumi released a scream. The other people in the restaurant were looking at him and he blushed. He wished he could just disappear right now.  
Leo started laughing. It was an honest laugh.   
“You're giving me headache...” the silver haired mumbled and sulked a little. Their eyes met again and Leo had a gentle smile on his lips. Takumi felt his heart beating faster and avoided the eye contact right after. Leo supported his face with his hand and watched Takumis every move. “Hey Takumi. Tell me, why are you avoiding me now?”  
“I don't know what you are talking about. Better order your food instead of talking nonsense!”   
The waiter was his rescue, at least for now. They've ordered food and after the waiter left there was an uncomfortable silence between them. //Does he know? Well...who wouldn't.. I am behaving like an idiot..// Takumi sighed and supported his face, looking at the table.  
“You wanted to know me better, right? Actually, there isn't much to know. My father passed away. It was an car accident. Ever since then my brother was really cold hearted. I guess he never got over it. He is leading a huge company and wants me to take over it. He expects that I am graduating with only A's and he also cares a lot about my reputation. Which is quite fatal, because he only accepts what is normal for our society. But hey, I am liking a guy, won't be that bad, right? If he ever finds out I am as good as dead..”  
//He already likes someone..// Takumi kept staring at the table for another few seconds after he looked at Leo and grinned. “I thought you didn't like guys” he played cool, even though he was hurt.   
“Because I am trying to keep this a secret. If anybody spills that, it surely will reach my brother. What should I do without money and a home? He would force me to leave.”  
“Why are you telling me all of this? What if I talk with our classmates about you?” Takumi asked.   
“You would betray the person you like? Wouldn't have thought you would be a person like that.” Leo lowered his gaze and sighed.  
“W-what nonsense are you talking?! Stop messing with me, please. I can't take that any~” lips. There were lips onto his own lips. //WHAT?!// blonde hair was tickling his face. He pushed Leo away and looked to the side. His eyes revealed that he was hurt. “Stop playing with me, please..I mean you've just told me that you've already been liking someone for a while..”  
Leo looked to the other side. “I didn't say for a while..you should become more self confident, your self-doubt is hurting others...Do you even have a clue how hard that was?”  
“You've told me you didn't like guys and were always giving me the feeling that I was bothering you...what do you expect from me?” the silver haired finally looked up again.  
“Because I've tried to avoid it. I am not easy. It always would need to be kept a secret, but I couldn't change anything..you were to persistent. Laughing the whole time, making fun, trying to make me enjoy life again. But thanks for pushing me away. Nice first kiss memory, I guess.” Leo looked into Takumis eyes.  
“I...I'm sorry...I just thought you were making fun of me..I didn't want to hurt you, but no matter what I do, it's always wrong..” he completely had ruined the mood with pushing Leo away. “You aren't self confident, right?”  
Leo narrowed his eyes. “What?”  
“I...you act like nobody can harm you, but you are actually fragile and pulled all your courage together and me? I am the idiot who hurts you with my dumb actions...”  
Leo laughed. “Never heard anything more stupid” he looked to the ground and sighed.  
“I want honesty. No lies. Trust me, be honest with me. If not with me, with whom else?” Takumi smiled gently and put one hand onto Leo's cheek.   
“I might not be as cold as I pretend to be, but I am also not as fragile as you seem to think..” the blonde mumbled and looked into Takumis brown eyes.   
“If you say so.” he actually believed him. At least he was sure, that Leo would have more courage than him.   
Uncomfortable silence was filling the air. Finally the waiter brought the food. It wouldn't remove the silence, but it would remove the uncomfortable feeling for a while.  
“Soo...” Takumi quietly started to talk again.  
Leo looked up and waited to hear what he wanted to say.  
“Uhm..what..ahh I don't know...”  
“I guess I love you. Anymore questions?” Leo said and smiled a little. He still had to get used to being nicer. At least to Takumi.  
“Are..” the silver haired couldn't even finish his sentence, because Leo interrupted him.  
“Yes.”  
“You don't even know what I wanted to ask!” the boy complained and looked to the side.  
Leo sighed. “Why do you have to make such a drama” He threw his head back and closed his eyes for a moment.  
“I am not making any drama..”  
“Yes, Takumi. We are together.” He opened his eyes and looked right into Takumis eyes. “Or am I wrong? Did you want to ask something else?”  
His gaze felt piercing. As if he could directly look into Takumis soul.  
“Actually, yes!!” he pouted. //Come on Takumi, think of a question!!//  
“Are you really sure about your feelings?” he asked. //Good replacement!//  
Leo tilted his head and narrowed his eyes. “You're lying.”  
“I am not!!” Takumi whined.  
“Of course I am sure...”  
“Of course I was lying..” he admitted.  
Both started laughing. Leo noticed that Takumi was staring at his hand and started holding Takumis hand, who immediately blushed and looked away. “You're really adorable, somehow”   
“Somehow..you really need to learn how to make proper compliments..” the silver haired replied.  
“Well, you can be annoying and stressful and I never would've imagined that I would've fallen for you, considering our bad start, but still you are adorable somehow.” the blonde explained.  
Takumi decided to just go with that for now. They've finished eating and had lot of fun teasing each other during this time. After they were done Takumi called the waiter to pay, which Leo refused and payed instead. “You already invited me and thought about a nice evening, no need to also pay. Also, I am the rich one” Leo smiled. “Still, next time I'll pay” he insisted. Leo shrugged with his shoulders and they've left the restaurant.  
“Well, we are living in opposite directions. I guess it's goodbye from here.” Takumi mumbled.  
“I can also bring you home.” Leo suggested.  
“No, that's just a huge detour.”  
“It's okay.”  
“No, really I am fine.”  
“If you say so. Well, see you tomorrow then..” the blonde said and looked to the side. After his first attempt didn't get a very nice response he wasn't sure if he should try again. He sighed and stepped closer, pulling Takumi tight and kissing him gently. He still was nervous. Leo didn't want to get pushed away again. Takumi put his arms around Leos neck and closed his eyes, returning the kiss. It was Leo who've ended the kiss after a while. Both of them were terribly red in their face.  
“Sleep well. Get home safely” Takumi quietly said while drawing circles onto the ground with one foot.  
“Have sweet dreams.” Leo smiled, turned around and headed home.  
Takumi looked after him for a few seconds and also started to go home. The boy looked at the starry sky and smiled. It was an exciting and nice day.  
//I've forgot to ask for his number..// the silver haired thought and sighed. He suddenly realized something and moaned out loud. “How am I supposed to act like nothing ever happened tomorrow?!” his head dropped down. “I'll just have to” he finally arrived at home and quietly entered.  
“It's late. You've got school, tomorrow. I've been worried. Why did I even buy you a cellphone if you can't even be bothered to tell me you're going to be late?” a familiar voice said in a harsh tone as soon as he entered the living room.   
“I am sorry ..I was just overwhelmed by the day and lost my mind..” the smaller one replied and bowed down in front of Ryoma.  
“What was so overwhelming?”  
“Ehm..you don't want to hear about that, I think.”  
“Because?”  
“It's just a phase thing, according to you”  
Ryoma narrowed his gaze and shook his head.  
“You can tell me everything, you know that, right?”  
“No..I don't think so. Can I go to bed, please?”  
“Takumi..” the older one insisted.  
“Fine. That idol I've admired, which you called a phase, is actually in my class. And I have no freaking idea why, but he likes me, too. But keep that a secret please...if his brother finds out he'll be in trouble..” Takumi finally explained and sighed.  
“I see. Well, I actually really hoped it would only be a phase, but if that's what makes you happy. Introduce him soon, ok?” the brown haired man smiled and stroke through Takumis hair.  
Takumi almost started to cry out of joy. He really expected his brother to be disappointed and angry with him, but he was understanding and kind. “Thank you!”  
“Now go to sleep, it's late.”  
Takumi nodded and went upstairs. While changing he noticed a small paper in his jacket.  
“What's that?” he mumbled while unfolding it. “A number?” as he kept unfolding it more he noticed some handwriting. \\\Since you would lose your head if it wouldn't be grown onto your neck, I decided too just put that in your jacket ;)\\\ Takumi pouted, but smiled right after and immediately saved Leo's number.

\\\Sorry!\\\ he texted and sat down on his bed, staring at his phone and waiting for a reply. As he looked at the clock he sighed. “Probably sleeping already, which I should do as well.”  
Suddenly his phone flashed.  
\\\Took you long enough too notice\\\  
\\\I've just arrived at home and then I talked to my brother! :O\\\  
\\\Brother...if it wasn't for school I wouldn't be able to leave the house for the next weeks :/ \\\  
\\\I am sorry that you've been too late, because of me..\\\ the silver haired sighed and laid down.  
\\\It's okay, but lets sleep, okay? See you tomorrow\\\  
\\\\...\\\  
\\\<3\\\  
Takumi smiled after seeing Leo's messages.   
\\\Aww! <3! Sleep well :D\\\ he replied and finally fell asleep with a big smile on his face.

The twittering birds woke Takumi up. “My alarm haven't even gone off yet..” he complained and stood up. “I was having a nice dream, why did you have too wake me?!” he whined and pointed at a bird outside.  
He slowly crawled out of bed and went to the bathroom. “Each day my hair is a mess. Maybe I should cut it. What would Akiro like?” he mumbled while brushing his teeth. “Weird dream. Leo being Akiro. But it was a nice one” he kept talking to himself. After he was done with brushing his teeth and tying his hair he went back into his room and grabbed his phone.

\\\Good morning. Don't be late again!\\\  
Takumis eyes widened and he dropped his phone as he read the last messages.  
“What?! That was real?!” he blinked a few times and took his phone again.  
\\\I'll try! But you are my personal accomplice to get into the bus! :P\\\  
\\\You wish. If you're late again, you'll have to walk\\\  
“Mean!!” he complained and went downstairs. 

“Wow. I didn't have to come upstairs to get you. A miracle” Ryoma raised an eyebrow when he saw Takumi.  
“No time! I'm in a hurry! Nearly missed the bus yesterday!” he replied while grabbing a toast for breakfast and running outside.  
“What was that?” Hinoka looked at Ryoma. He shrugged and continued drinking his tea. “I guess his new friend is a good influence to him”  
“He made a friend? That's nice to hear!” she smiled and sat and put her dishes into the sink.  
//Well, not that kind of friend, but yeah..// the brown haired thought and sighed.

“Ahh that's too much sport for me!” the silver haired complained while running. “Especially that early in the morning”  
A few minutes later he already saw the bus station. People were still standing there. “Yay! I am not to late!” when he arrived he took a few deep breaths and tried to recover from running. It was good that he had been running, because the bus already arrived a few minutes later. Inside the bus he was looking for a familiar blonde and smiled as he found it. He went next to him.  
“May I sit there?”  
Leo was reading a book and had his legs crossed.  
“No.”  
Takumi narrowed his eyes and blinked. //What?//  
“Of course, stupid” he moved to the window side to make pace and looked at Takumi.  
“You really have to stop taking everything I say serious.”  
“I am sorry” Takumi sat down and looked to the ground.  
Leo sighed. “And stop feeling guilty for everything”  
“I am sorry..”  
“Stop apologizing!” Leo now whined and threw his head back in desperation.  
People around them were looking at them and Leo focused his book again.   
“I ..will try to be..nicer or something, but I'll need time for that, okay? Just try not to take everything serious.”  
“But..what if something was meant serious and I was not taking it serious?”  
“I am sure we will figure that out” Leo said while still reading his book to avoid attention.  
Takumi sighed. He wanted to be close too him, but he knew that he wasn't allowed to. It was harder than he expected it to be. Since Leo had his book, Takumi decided to pass time with his cellphone. 

\\\Put your jacket off and lay it in the middle of us\\\  
Takumi narrowed his eyes and looked at Leo with a gaze that clearly said 'What the hell?!'  
Leo looked back and made a movement with his head and eyes which said probably meant, that Takumi should just listen. The silver haired shrugged and sighed, doing as he got told. He looked at Leo and waited for a reaction.  
The blonde rolled his eyes and took his phone again. 

\\\Come on! Don't play dumb. Put your hands under the jacket, not above it\\\

//Do I now have to do everything he wants from me? Am I his personal slave for some weird amusement?!// the smaller one thought while still narrowing his eyes, but he did what Leo wanted.  
Right after he put his hands underneath the jacket he wished he could just disappear right away. He was so embarrassed for not understanding what Leo wanted and thinking weird stuff. The blonde simply used this method to hold Takumis hand without others seeing it. The silver haired smiled, while the blonde one kept reading his book with his free hand and not paying much attention to Takumi.

“He is so lucky to be friends with him. He doesn't even want to talk to me..” a girl said.  
“Yes, you are right. He always is really repellent.. I've also tried to befriend him..” another one agreed and sighed.

“Why are you so mean to them?” Takumi asked as he listened to their talking.  
“I don't need friends” Leo shortly replied in a cold voice.  
“Everyone does.”  
“People only hurt you”  
“That's not true..”  
“It is.”  
“Did I hurt you?” the silver haired asked, expecting Leo to say no.  
“Yes.”  
“What?!”  
“Yesterday.”  
Takumi sighed and looked away. “Do whatever makes you happy then”  
“Can't”  
“Why?” he slowly got annoyed by Leos short answers.  
“Because then everyone would know”  
Great answer. That could've been anything. At least Takumi knew that his happiness actually had to do with him, but what exactly he wanted to do wasn't clear.

“Did you hear that rumor?”  
“Which rumor?”  
“Someone said they saw those two next to some bushes. That silver haired one had no clothes on” other girls whispered.  
“That's no rumor. Well, at least that would explain why he doesn't care for you” a guy joined the talk.  
“No. I don't believe that.”  
“Maybe he's just shy.”  
“Agreed. Rumors shouldn't be believed without second thoughts either way.”  
“You girls are just to good hearted” the guy sighed.

Takumi listened carefully and sighed, sparing a small look to Leo who seemed really worried and was clawing his fingers into the book. The silver haired looked into the ground and tried to think of a way to get Leo out of this.

“Finally.” Takumi sighed out aloud when they've left the bus. Leo kept quiet. As they were on their way to the classroom someone pushed Leo from behind. “Acting unapproachable, but being into guys, huh? I really thought you would be better than that.”  
“Yeah, we actually thought you are quite cool”  
“We even wanted to befriend you, good thing we didn't” they laughed and walked away.  
“See. People do not understand those things. They are cruel and always hurt and betray you.”  
“Don't swallow it..or else you will break down one day..you know I am there for you...” Takumi replied and was very worried about his boyfriend. //Why do they only harass him..I am into this, too. Ah well..I am probably that kind of guy they expect stuff like this from.//  
Leo didn't bother to reply and quietly went into the classroom.

“Look who's there!” again people were laughing. Leo tried his best to stay emotionless. “Your life must be really sad if you need every little bit of a rumor to excite yourself” he replied with a cold voice and sat down. “Oh, look who's playing cool. Be careful it's already snowing behind your back!”  
“Hey! Just stop talking nonsense already.” Takumi joined in.  
“Aww. Look. He needs to be protected.”  
The silver haired clenched his fists. “I am not protecting that cold hearted bastard!” he yelled while pointing at Leo. Those words hurt himself and Leo probably as well, but it was the only way Takumi saw to get him out of this, being rude to him.  
“I don't know what drugs you do to hallucinate. There is absolutely nothing between us and I could never like that stone anyways..” Takumi clenched his fists even more so that his nails were starting to press into his flesh. He had to compensate the emotional pain.   
“You.” he pointed at one of the girls from the bus. “Don't you like him that much?”  
“What?! No..I mean..” she turned red and looked away.  
“Leo. Prove them you are not gay and kiss her.”  
Leo's eyes widened and he looked at Takumi as he wanted to say 'Are you completely insane?'  
The girl hold one hand in front of her mouth and was really embarrassed and still red faced.  
“I am not kissing people I don't even know...sit down and mind your own business..”  
“Look, the young married couple can't even get to the same point”  
Takumi narrowed his eyes and pulled Leo next to the girl. “Do it.”  
Everyone was staring at Leo and the girl. The room was filled with excitement. Takumi turned away and sat down, he didn't want to see it and he didn't want Leo to see his tears.  
The girl was acting really shy and playing with her fingers while standing in front of him and looking up to him from time to time.  
//Great you made everything worse. Thank you a lot shithead// the blonde thought, turned around and pulled Takumi out of his seat. He kissed him. He couldn't do it. He just couldn't cheat, that was completely against his idea of love.  
Takumi clenched his fist again and put his arm up and down. He wanted to push him away, but he didn't want to hurt him again. He remembered what Leo said about his brother and decided to push him away and slap him.   
“You know what?” he shouted into the classroom.  
“That guy is everything but not gay. Actually the best word to describe him would be cruel!” he continued while Leo was holding his face and looking to the ground.  
//What did I do wrong..was he messing with me all along? Of course..why did I trust him that easily. And I am the cruel one, huh?// he thought.  
“I know him for a very long time now. And if you desperately need a victim, yes I do love him! But he always made fun of me or played with my feelings. Being gay is wrong. It's awkward. That's what he said and now instead of removing this stupid rumor he just is playing with me again” with those words Takumi left the room. Leo still standing there, holding his cheek and looking to the ground.  
“But..that's not true..” he whispered as tears started rolling down his face.  
“Well...ehm..I am sorry...I don't know, maybe our mind was really playing games with us..we should've talked with you first..”  
“Yeah..I am sorry, too. But playing with Takumi like this isn't cool.”  
“Says you? You guys love to be assholes as you just proved today. And I am the bad one if I do the same?”  
“Well...”  
“Uhm...” the boys didn't know how to reply and looked to the ground.  
“And everything Takumi said was a lie either way. Feel free to do whatever you want. I mean, being gay is a shame in our world, but I won't betray my boyfriend..or ex boyfriend...” he stopped for a moment since he didn't know what was going on in Takumi right now. “Because unlike you, I am not an asshole. People like you just made me cold hearted”  
They raised an eyebrow and looked at each other. Most of their classmates sighed and decided to just let them be, but a few still were hating on Leo. They just couldn't help but to dislike him for his love.  
Takumi went outside the building and leaned against a wall, looking to the sky and wiping away tears. //Why am I even crying...I was making this up and I've probably hurt him...he didn't do anything..// he looked to the ground and sighed. //I wonder if he kissed her in the end. Well, why would he...I've made enough drama..I feel so bad for slapping him..//   
Leo noticed the eyes of those who still were against him and sighed. The blonde left the room and went to search Takumi. It didn't take him long to spot him outside.  
Leo quietly went next to him, also leaned against the wall and looked into the air. Silence.  
“I hope you are aware that I surely wont try anything anymore for the next time” Leo finally said after a few minutes. His voice sounded mixed. It was serious and joking at the same time.  
Takumi laughed. “You don't even need to talk to me.”  
Leo looked to the side. “So you weren't serious about us at all. I see.”  
“What?..No...I just...I can understand if you don't want to be around me anymore...”  
Leo took a deep breath and sighed. “I appreciate that you wanted to help me. That you wanted to keep it a secret, because I would get in trouble, but it's still my business. Did you ever think about how painful your actions and words were? Just for a second? 'Go kiss that girl'...are you completely insane?”  
“But..that was the only way they would've believed it...”  
“So you really thought I would just go with that? I would just let you run away, crying and play along?” he laughed sarcastically. “You really think I am an asshole..I should really work on myself, I guess.”  
“No..I don't...I think the opposite..anyways, all that was for nothing? You told them?”  
“Of course I did.” both of them sighed.  
“We'll be in trouble..”the smaller one said  
“Let's just hope they won't get violent”  
Takumi raised an eyebrow. He couldn't believe that they would seriously harm them just because of who they are in love with, but after today he decided to just believe Leo. He also didn't imagine that they would even say anything about it before.  
“Let's get inside, before class is starting”  
Takumi nodded and followed him quietly. “But..what if your brother gets to know..”  
“Ah, bridges aren't that bad, are they?” the blonde replied.  
“Not funny...”  
“I am not joking”  
Takumi sighed. When they've entered the classroom the atmosphere was still uncomfortable and weird. Girls were staring at Leo, full of disappointment because they liked him. Guys were giving him hateful glances. And Takumi? Nobody actually cared about him. He wished he could swap with Leo. He was used to be hated by everyone either way, but Leo suffered enough already.  
“I knew he had some burden. I mean he is rich. His brother is leading a well known company. He only got A grades and his looking freaking good, there just had to be something.” one of the boys whispered to the others.  
Leo sighed and sat down. “How can they make such a fuss about something worthless like my love life.”  
“They're jealous. They are searching for something to drag you down.” Takumi mumbled.  
Leo laughed. “I would love to swap my life with one of those idiots.”  
“They judge without knowing anything. That's just how teenagers are..or humans in general..”  
The hours slowly passed and before the last hour ended someone threw a paper ball in Leos direction which he caught. He unfolded it and sighed. 'Let's meet after school, we'd like to apologize for our miserable behavior'  
“You know that's a bad idea right?”  
“Yeah”  
“You're going nevertheless, right?” Takumi sighed.  
“Yeah.”  
The silver haired shook his head. “Why?”  
“I don't know. Maybe I'm a masochist or I'm just curious what they want, who knows.”  
“Leo..I don't trust them...I am worried they'll hurt you..”  
“Hey maybe I am lucky and they'll end my miserable life!”  
“That's not funny” Takumi rolled his eyes   
“Calm down. I'll be fine” Leo smiled and stood up as soon as the school bell rang.  
Leo had hidden the rest of the message where they've been threatening Takumi if he wouldn't appear. Of course he wasn't that dumb to go there without a good reason.  
“Wait here, okay?” the blonde smiled and looked into Takumis eyes.  
The silver haired looked to the ground. “I don't want to wait. I don't want you to go alone..”  
“I am not a little child. I can take care of myself.” with these words he went to the place they wanted to meet.  
“Threaten his little princess and the prince is doing everything one wishes.” an evil laugh was heard and they stepped out of the shadow.  
“What do you want?”  
“People like you are a shame to our school, to our world. It's already enough that Takumi is here, but now you had to chose the wrong way.”  
“What's your problem with Takumi?”  
“Please. Just look at him. He just isn't fitting in. Not in a single way”  
“So what?”  
One of them went behind Leo and tried to grab his hands. He dodged and pulled the attacker above his shoulder to throw him onto the ground.   
“You are pretty dumb. If I'm missing just one hair strand my brother will chase you down.” Leo raised an eyebrow and looked at them.  
“I am pretty sure he shares our opinion” the boy grinned.  
This time two of them were trying to get a hold on Leo, but he managed to avoid the attack. “Of course you also got some fighting skills, I mean you are almost perfect, aren't you. But I calculated that” he snapped and another boy was moving out of the shadow, holding Takumi hostage.  
“One more wrong move and he'll suffer.”  
Leo's breath stopped for a moment and his gaze was filled with anger against those cowards. They've been threatening Takumi with a knife. Leo dropped his fists and defensive position. Right after he had to take in the first hits. Takumi tried to free himself and struggled, without success.  
Two of them punched and kicked Leo, while he was doing absolutely nothing to defend himself. He slowly sank onto the ground and coughed blood. Takumi screamed and struggled even more to free himself. Tears were swelling in his eyes.  
When Leo barely moved at all their leader went to him and pulled him close. “I hope you learned from that” he whispered and stabbed a knife into Leos stomach.  
The blonde finally gave in and got unconscious. “What are we doing with him?” the one holding Takumi asked. The silver haired was dead inside right now. He didn't even struggle anymore.  
“Leo is tough, he will just recover from that, but if we do anymore to Takumi he'll probably kill himself and if anyone finds out we will get in huge trouble, just let him be.” the leader replied and went away with an evil laugh.  
“Don't you think you've overdone it? What if he doesn't survive..stabbing him was too much..”  
“He's tough, he won't die.”  
“You're way to easy minded...”  
He threw Takumi to the ground and followed the others. The silver haired immediately ran to Leo and shook him. “Wake up! Leo! Please!!” the young man cried and desperately searched his cellphone.  
“I told you not to go!! I told you...why did you go..!!” he yelled and kept searching. In the meantime he noticed a note on the ground and picked it up. It was the one Leo had received before. “It's my fault...if I wouldn't have gotten close to you, you would be perfectly fine now...” Takumi cried out loud and hid his face in his hands. He finally managed to find his cellphone in his backpack and called an ambulance. After he told them where they are and what had happened he called his brother.  
“Ryoma..you need to come to the hospital, please..”  
“Takumi?! What happened? Are you okay?” Ryoma was shocked about this sudden call.  
“Yes..but Leo..please..just come..”  
The older one sighed. What did he have to do with that Leo? He left his office and was on his way to the hospital. In the meantime Takumi and Leo also arrived there with the ambulance.   
“Emergency. Out of the way!” one of the rescue members said.  
“Prepare the intensive care. Immediately!”another one said, while Takumi kept running next to Leo while they've been moving him into the intensive care station. He passed Ryoma who was currently at the reception, because just before they entered he tried to get some information about Takumi and Leo.  
“That doesn't look good..” he whispered as he noticed them passing him.  
Takumi had to stay outside and kept looking through the window for a moment until he went to Ryoma.  
“Just what in the world have you two done?!”  
Takumi explained everything and started crying again. “What if he doesn't wake up anymore..it's all my fault..”  
Ryoma shook his head. “I can't understand how youth can be so cruel. It's not their business who anyone is loving or not..”  
“Humans in general are not accepting stuff like this..” Takumi mumbled  
“Why did I have to come, though? You should've called his family, not me. I was dead worried about you Takumi..”  
“Please...you have to pretend to be his brother..that he's a member of our family...his brother will throw him outside if he finds out..” Ryoma raised an eyebrow. “How do you imagine that to play out? We have to inform him, he'll be worried if Leo won't come home. He might even die..you can't let his family unaware”  
“Please...”  
Ryoma sighed and shook his head while holding his head. He went back to the reception.  
“That boy they've just brought to intensive care. He's my little brother. I'll be responsible for all the bills. If there are any informations, be sure to contact me.”  
“Do you have any proof for that? I need his personal data to be sure. I am sorry”  
“Of course. I'll bring it later. I wasn't there when it happened and he's not carrying his identity card with him.” Ryoma turned around. “I'll be right back then”  
He pointed Takumi outside the building with his head and both left the hospital.   
“Do you have his backpack? I need his identity card.”  
Takumi nodded and went inside again to take the bag. He searched through it and was lucky. “There it is.”  
“Good. Wait here. Don't move! I'll take care of this and come back as soon as possible.”  
“Thank you..” he hugged Ryoma and wiped away a few tears. Ryoma stroke Takumis head and left.

The brown haired man pulled out his phone and called Hinoka. “I need you. Now.”  
“But I am in the middle of work!”   
“Takumi needs our help”  
“What happened?!” she stopped what she was doing and started worrying.  
Ryoma sighed. “Takumi is actually fine, at least physically, but his friend is badly injured and also got family problems. I have to pretend to be his family, you have to take care of his identity.”  
Hinoka hold is forehead and sighed. “Fine. I don't see why that is our problem, but if Takumi is counting on us..” she hang up and made something up so that was able to leave work.  
In the meantime Ryoma used his job as advantage to get to know Leos brothers phone number. He told the teacher about the incident and that it had to be kept a secret for now until it was official and that he had to make a first move as lawyer. He then called Xander and pretended to be a teacher, just to tell him that they were making a instructive school trip and that they would be away for 1 or 2 weeks. To deal with him wasn't easy since he complained about a trip like that being useless and that Leo rather should be studying. Ryoma insisted that every pupil had to attend the trip or else it would affect their marks. After he hang up he sighed and took a deep breath. “God Takumi, you put me through a lot of trouble..”


	7. The hospital apparently isn't a safe place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there!
> 
> I don't know if anyone will read this since it's been ages, but well ...maybe..maybe someone will!  
> I hope nobody thought it was to extreme that their classmates reacted like this etc, but honestly, there are so many people who are really doing stuff like this in our world and it's just sad. Why can't people just accept each other the way they are?

„Took you long enough“ the brown haired man said and sighed.  
„I came as fast as possible, my work isn't next door. I need the ID card.“ the red haired said and was slightly out of breath. She really hurried. Hinoka noticed Takumi next to Ryoma who looked really worried. „Oh dear, what happened?“ she loved her little brother a lot and couldn't stand to see him like this.  
“I..it's a long story..we don't have time for this right now, I believe. The secretary needs his data” he looked to the ground. He wanted to tell her, because that was the least he could do for their help, but there was really no time right now.  
She sighed and nodded. “I understand.” The red haired woman took Leos ID card and walked away. “I'll be back in a few minutes.” she said while waving. //That surname..it sounds so familiar..// the young woman thought while reading the information. She shrugged and met a friend who she already called from office.  
“Again, Hinoka? You should be out of this stuff by now, you got a good job.” he shook his head.  
“It's not because of me, my brother needs help”  
“The lawyer?! How w~”  
“No, my little brother” she interrupted and sighed. “Please, hurry, we don't have much time.”  
The man raised an eyebrow, took a deep breath and went inside his car where he had his laptop and some printing machines prepared. She gave the ID card to him and he started his job.

“Nii-san...”  
Ryoma's eyes widened. It has been years since Takumi called him like that the last time. He must be very fragile right now.  
“I..I don't think I can keep living if he dies because of me..I just can't carry this weight..” another tear rolled down his face. He was unbelievable sad.  
“Don't even think about this. He will be fine and even if he won't, you have to get over this. It's not your fault!!” Ryoma embraced Takumi and stroke his head.  
The silver haired slightly hugged his elder brother and hid his face in his chest. //How could I ever get over this?...I couldn't and I don't want to..//  
Ryoma checked his clock after Takumi got stable again and sighed. //It's been 20 minutes already..//  
“I am sorry, it wasn't easy to fake it. That's some special card.” she said as she arrived totally out of breath.  
“Special card..hm...?” Ryoma repeated and looked at Takumi. Just who was that boy?  
“Thank you, I owe you Hinoka” the elder one added and went inside.  
“Everything for your little Takumi..” she mumbled and looked at him. He had fallen into a deep emotional hole after their parents death, they were glad that he was a somehow lively child again and did everything to keep it that way.  
“Thank you...” he looked to the ground.  
She smiled and pet his head softly. Takumi smiled a little and turned around. He wanted to go inside and see if there were any news about Leo. It's been over an hour in total already. “Go inside. I'll wait for Ryoma to see if it worked, then I have to head back to work.”  
The silver haired nodded and went in. //Please, be okay..// Just as he entered the light of the intensive care went off. His heart stood still for a moment. It simply meant they were done, but that could be both, good and bad.  
“I am sorry it took so long, but I couldn't leave my little brothers alone in this situation. I called my sister to bring the card.” Ryoma explained.  
“Of course, that's understandable.” the secretary said and smiled gently. She typed in the info of Leo's pass and returned it to Ryoma. “Thank you. The doctors are ready as it seems. I am sure they will talk to you soon” The young man nodded and put the pass in his jacket.  
Takumi now stood next to Ryoma and one of the doctors approached them.  
“Are you his family? The Hino's?” he asked before spilling information. Takumi and Ryoma both nodded and waited desperately for the result.  
“Good. He is stable, but he had a huge loss of blood. He will make it, but he needs a lot of rest now. It was very close. A few minutes later and..well that doesn't matter now anyways. How did this even happen?” the doctor explained and asked.  
“Crime of hate. I will find the responsible persons and they will get their punishment...” Ryoma replied and his eyes narrowed. He really was annoyed about this incident.  
“I see, what a world.” the doctor decided to not ask for any more information since it wasn't his business. “You can visit him once we've brought him into his room, but do not wake him if he is still sleeping, he needs to rest.”  
Just when he finished the nurses brought Leo out of the operation sale and went to the elevators. Takumi followed them right away. //He looks so pale..even more than usually..Leo...// he almost started crying again.  
“Takumi!”  
“It's okay” the doctor assured and Ryoma sighed. The man went towards the reception and signed a recipe for some medicine. “Here. This should work against the pain. There is nothing more the can do. The rest is up to his body”  
Ryoma nodded, took the recipe and left the hospital.  
“He will make it. They also bought the wrong pass. Where is the original?”  
Hinoka grabbed her jacket and pulled out Leo's ID card. “Keep the fake one, in case they want it again.”  
“Of course. Thank you, little sister” he smiled gentle, but Hinoka was able to see that he was really exhausted because of all the tumult. “I will stay here a little bit longer, you can head back to your work.”  
The red haired girl nodded and hugged him. “We have been through worse. Everything will be fine, don't worry Ryoma”  
“I know..” with those words of him she finally left and Ryoma went back inside.

“Are you even allowed to be here?” one of the nurses asked while they've entered the room with Leo.  
“Well, the doctor would've stopped me if I wouldn't be allowed to be here. I was standing next to him when I ran off..” the silver haired replied a little annoyed. The nurse sighed and accepted that reply. “You do not look alike for brothers. Not even a little.” another nurse said and raised an eyebrow. “I also do not look like my bigger brother or my sister. We all got total different hair colors, except for my sisters. Our eyes connect us. Everyone of us has hazel eyes.” he replied and sighed. Why did they even bother? He was lucky that Leo also had hazel eyes, because he didn't lie about that fact. “To be honest, if it wasn't for the eyes I would assume we were adopted. Brown and red seems a little legit, but blonde and silver? Well..”  
Another nurse looked at the questioning one and her gaze clearly said to be quiet now. Adoption wasn't an easy topic for children.  
“Keep quiet and let him rest.” with those words the three of them finally left the room and Takumi took a deep relieved breath. The silver haired put a chair next to Leos bed and sat down. It was around 9 pm already and he noticed that he slowly got tired due the stress of the day. Just when he was about to fall asleep he heard a quiet and weak voice.  
“Ta...kumi...” it was hard for him to speak.  
The silver haired boys eyes widened. “Leo!” he cried again, this time out of joy that he woke up. His mood immediately changed. //What if he doesn't want to see me again? I mean this whole thing is my fault..he is in that condition because of me..I...I should leave..// just when he wanted to stay up with his head lowered he felt a hand on his own.  
“Get..me..out of here..please..”  
“What the hell are you talking? You need rest, idiot..” what a dumb idea of that guy was that?  
“My brother happens to visit this hospital from time to time..my..” he coughed.  
“You have to rest, stop talking..” he was very worried. But he got the problem. If his brother comes to this hospital he might happen to get to know by some super bad coincidence.  
“I can't just get you out of here, nobody would allow this...you need rest and surveillance...”  
“Really? More problems?...” a familiar voice rang through the room.  
“Ryoma...” Takumi mumbled.  
“Why is his brother even visiting this hospital?” Takumi didn't notice him entering because he was too focused on Leo.  
“My..little sister..is ill..she is stationary..”  
Ryoma sighed and leaned against the wall. //Think of a reason to get him out..but would that really be right?// he looked at Takumi who looked at him. He apparently also didn't know what to do. Ryoma grabbed his phone.  
\\\Bring me that confirmation of Takumis internship, please. I am really sorry..\\\  
Hinoka noticed that her cellphone vibrated and checked her messages. She sighed. “Seriously?!”  
“What's wrong Hinoka?” a colleague asked.  
“I am sorry, I have to leave early today...”  
“But you also came late and disappeared for about an hour, you can't do however you'd like to, Hinoka..”  
“I know but it's an emergency. My little brother is at a hospital and Ryoma needs documents. I will stay longer the next time..” the red haired desperately tried to explain.  
“Fine.. I'll handle the work for today..” her colleague wasn't amused about that situation, but she understood that family comes first.  
“Thank you very much, Mira!” Hinoka bowed, grabbed her stuff and left the building. She knew it wasn't right to lie, but it wasn't a complete lie, was it? Takumi was at a hospital at all, just not injured. After driving all the way home and searching her way through tons of documents she managed to find the confirmation and hurried back to the hospital where Ryoma was already waiting for her at the reception. He sent a text to Takumi to call him downstairs.  
The younger one did as he was told and joined them a few minutes later. “Why did I have to come?” Ryoma just gave him a look that basically said be quiet and play along.  
“Excuse me? We have a little problem with our brother in room 127”  
The secretary stopped what she was doing and raised her head. “Yes? Is he alright? Emergency??”  
“No, no! No emergency!” he waved with his hands. “But...well he suffers from Xenophobia. He gets stressed if he is left alone by so many strangers. He won't be able to get rest like this. I insist to take him home for his safety.” Ryoma explained.  
“Mister. You can't take someone as wounded as him to your home. The doctors have to check on him every few hours.” she explained.  
“The nurses..” Takumi interfered.  
“Takumi..be quiet..” Ryoma hissed.  
“No. It's the nurses. The doctors are busy with many other patients, they will only come if the nurses noticed something fatal.” he explained and sighed.  
“Well, yes that is correct...” the woman at the reception had to admit.  
“Which brings me to this.” Ryoma simply kept going and put the confirmation onto the desk. “Takumi took part in an internship in a hospital, as this document proofs. We got the medicine against pain and he got enough knowledge to take care of him. After all it's just been one stab, not several ones. If you are implying that a whole family of total 5 heads isn't capable of taking care of our little brother you are basically insulting us. Not to mention that the doctor himself said that there is nothing more they can do. The wound is closed, he just isn't allowed to move a lot.” Ryoma was at least good in making his interlocutor uncomfortable.  
“I ...I can't decide this, Mister. I am sorry..” she looked to the ground and didn't know what to say.  
“It's okay, Naomi. What he said was just right and there really isn't a lot we can do. If he suffers of this Xenophobia we will be doing more harm than good by keeping him here.” the doctor from before said after listening to the conversation while signing recipes on a table behind them.  
“But sir! What if an emergency occurs!”  
The doctor but his hand onto his chin and thought. “Let an ambulance take a shift around their area. This will also be good if someone else there is having an emergency.”  
“Whatever you say, sir..” the secretary clearly didn't like this idea, but there was nothing she could do. Ryoma released a sigh. He was glad that this doctor was so easy believing and working along.  
//I never would've thought this stupid internship would be of any use one day...// the silver haired thought while slightly rolling his eyes. Ryoma forced him, because everyone was doing an internship back then and it would be good for getting a job in the future. The hospital was just the closest direction, that's why Takumi had chosen a job there back then.  
“I'll get Leo. Hinoka sign their documents, please.” the red haired nodded and was impressed how Ryoma managed to fool people that easily over and over again.  
“If anything fatal happens we won't be responsible. It was your choice to take him away.” the secretary explained and pointed at the field where she had to sign.  
“I know. But it's better for him. We don't want to risk losing him, I am sure you understand that.” Hinoka looked at a picture next to Naomi. A small boy was shown. She didn't know if it was her brother or even her son, but she knew he was important.  
“Yes, I do..I wish you best of luck that nothing will happen.” she said with a friendly voice. Her eyes revealed her compassion. “Well, we are done here.” the secretary said after Hinoka signed everything. 

Ryoma entered the room and looked at Leo. He was fighting to stay conscious. “I know this will be a little weird for you, but if you want to get out of here you have to play along.” he slowly lifted him up. “We have to~” he stopped talking, because Leo already was clinching onto his shirt and pressing his head against Ryomas chest. //Well, he understands the situation, I guess..// the older one thought and left the room. The truth was, that Leo felt safe next to Ryoma. He never felt any warmth in a long time, except from Takumi. A few tears rolled down his face, which he managed to hide while burying his face into Ryomas chest. The brown haired man noticed his shirt getting wet, though. He wanted to know who Leo was. What had happened to him? Why was he so broken? He only could hope that he would be telling him, because he helped him an Takumi in this situation.  
“So, can we leave?” he asked as he entered the entrance hall while holding Leo.  
“Yes, I've signed everything, but I want explanations” the red haired replied and went to the door to hold it open for them. They've went to her car. “Takumi, sit down.” When the silver haired sat down at the backseats Ryoma carefully laid Leo into the car with his head on Takumis lap. “Take care that he doesn't move a lot. We will drive carefully, but we can't know if we have to suddenly slow down.” Leo was sleeping by now, but Takumi noticed that his face was wet, that he cried. On their way home Ryoma explained everything to Hinoka who just sighed and leaned back into her seat.  
“That's so stressful and we don't know anything about this child...” she complained and closed her eyes.  
“I think it's the right thing to do. I have a feeling that he isn't living the brightest site of life.” the older one replied and sighed as well. After a few more minutes of exhausted silence they finally arrived at home and entered.

“Where have all of you been? I was worried. It's already half past ten pm.” a small girl with red hair said.  
“Long story honey. I'll make you something to eat real quick and then you'll have to hurry to bed, okay?” Hinoka said and stroke her head.  
“Who is that?” Sakura said and pointed at Leo who was been carried by Ryoma again.  
“Long story. Go eat something and then sleep.” Ryoma insisted and sighed. He really just wanted this day to end.  
“I never get to know anything...” Sakura mumbled and sat down in the kitchen.  
“That's not true and you know that..” Takumi narrowed his eyes and also sighed. They were a family with no secrets. Everyone knew everything. “I am sure they will tell you tomorrow. It's late and we are all tired.”  
“Fine..” she said quietly.  
Ryoma carried Leo into Takumis room and laid him carefully onto the bed. “Listen, I don't know anything about him yet, but I am certain that he is emotionally fragile. Take good care of him. Don't hurt him and have empathy. Don't break the last little part of his soul apart.” that's just the conclusion he got from Leo's behavior, but Ryoma was mostly right with his intuiton.  
Takumi nodded. “Of course I will. I am not intending to harm him..”  
Ryoma stroke Takumi's head and left the room. After covering Leo with a blanket he took place next to him and finally fell asleep. Still hoping that this day was just a bad dream. He was so happy in the morning. Who would've guessed it would turn out like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyways, probably not an exciting chapter, but I wanted Leo to get out of the hospital so I had to figure something out. I just think that it would be a nicer atmosphere etc if Takumi had to take care of Leo at Takumi's home and Leo finally getting to know a nice and warm hearted family.
> 
> Sorry for the chapter being kinda short and for not posting in ages >_< I'll try to change that, but I just make an awful lot of cosplay plans and should work on them >_> Motivation = 0!  
> By the way, I also want to cosplay Leo sooner or later~ Also got a Takumi for myself ♥


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gramma and typing mistakes are yours to keep! I know there are a lot, my brain is just off sometimes xD When I read the last chapter to get back into the story I often think "Why...why did I write it like that? Why is that word completely different from the word I wanted to use? Why brain?" Well, sorry xD"
> 
> Anyways, it's been ages again and I am sooo sorry. I actually enjoy writing this story, but it's so hard to find the motivation, I don't know why x.x  
> I hope you enjoy the chapter somehow~

The birds were chirping and the sun was shining right at Takumis face which caused him to wake up. “Please, be a bad dream..” he mumbled while slowly looking next to him. He sighed. It wasn't. Leo was still laying next to him, injured. He looked at the clock. “I missed the first hours of school..but..” his gaze went back on Leo. “I won't leave him alone..” He yawned and slowly stood up to head downstairs. //If Ryoma is still here I am probably dead..// he thought while looking around. Both of them were gone, just a small note on the fridge was there to be found.  
“Get yourself a certification from the doctor, since you'll probably won't intend to attend school. There's food in the fridge, just heat it up without burning our house, please” Takumi pouted, because of the last comment of Ryoma, but smiled. He apparently was allowed to stay at home.   
//I should leave now, I am sure he will be sleeping for quiet a while..// the silver haired thought and went back upstairs to change his clothes. Takumi went to his desk and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. \\\I will be back real soon. Please don't move, moving won't do good for your wound.\\\ He placed the note next to Leo and kept staring at him for a while until he finally shook his head and went outside.  
“What am I going to tell the doctor. I surely need at least 2 weeks off..” he mumbled, not paying attention to his way. He suddenly bumped into someone and his eyes widened.  
“You..” both of them said at the same time.  
“Listen, I really do not have time for trouble now. You've already caused enough harm..” the silver haired said while looking straight into his opponents eyes.  
“Well, where is your prince? Did he let his princess wander off alone?” he tried to keep his attitude, but Takumi was able to hear that he was insecure.  
“I take this as “Is he alive” and why should I tell you? Are you afraid of jail? Better prepare yourself..” the smaller one hissed.  
He looked to the side and kept quiet for a moment. “You wouldn't be that calm if he was dead. I am not afraid of anything. Now excuse me, little rat” with those words he bypassed Takumi and went away.  
The silver haired boy clenched his fists and tried to stay calm. He wouldn't stand a chance and would just end like Leo, that was the last thing they would need.  
After a few minutes he finally arrived at the doctor's office. He put on a little drama, crying and saying that he was mentally unstable right now. That he wasn't able to endure the stress anymore. That he was different and getting bullied. It actually wasn't a lie and while acting Takumi started to wonder why he didn't have a real breakdown yet.  
“Listen boy, if it gets worse you have to get to a therapist.” the doctor said and gave him the desired time off from school. The boy nodded and wiped away his tears. After leaving the office he thought about grocery shopping, but he had no clue what Leo liked so he preferred not buying anything. 

“Hinoka, my dear!!” a soft voice which was familiar to Hinoka was resounding through the office. “Camilla! I didn't know you where coming!” the red haired stood up and hugged her friend.  
“I wanted it to be a surprise. I am glad they didn't tell you” she smiled and also hugged her.   
“I assume we are working together again then?” Hinoka said and ended the hug.   
“Yep, your one and only beautiful model Camilla, on your service” she giggled and looked around.  
“How long will you stay?” Hinoka offered Camilla a seat and sat down.   
The purple haired woman did as Hinoka. “You've got a lot of new pretty designs here.”  
“Thank you.”  
“I will stay for 3 months. Maybe longer. I want to spend time with my best friend, without having to work and I am worried about Xander. I hope Leo is doing fine” she explained and hold her face with her hand, while leaning against the table.  
“Did you just say Leo?!” Hinoka reacted way to obvious.  
“Yes, why? What happened?” her gaze became really worried.  
“Ah nothing. I just recently met a Leo. He was quite handsome, but unfortunately he was taken” she lied. Well, it wasn't actually a lie, but the Leo she was actually talking about was way too young.  
“Oh, I see. Won't be my little Leo then. He just reached his sweet 17. Unless you are into younger boys?” she grinned and waited for Hinokas reaction.  
“Camilla, please! Of course not. I mean, if he would be 18 at least so that it would be legal, but 5 years younger than me is a no go. I actually want someone who is older than myself or at least the same age, you know that!”  
“Yeah yeah, the manly larger and older protector type of guy. I doubt you will find him. But getting Leo would make us family!” she put her tongue out and kept teasing Hinoka.  
“Why not Xander then?” Hinoka replied a little annoyed. “He's at least wealthy and responsible”  
“What? No way. He is way to cold hearted for you, dear”   
“I wasn't serious either way.” she sighed and went back to drawing her designs.  
“Hey, Camilla?”  
“Yes?”  
“Are you still single?”  
“Uhm, yes, why? You know I like being independent.”  
“It's just..I really wish Ryoma would finally find a woman for himself. And I couldn't imagine someone who would be better than you.” the red haired explained and looked to the ground.  
“Now that you say it, I've never met your family before. You at least met Xander once, but I really have no clue about your family..we should change this” the purple eyed woman insisted while watching Hinoka draw.  
//Damn...// the younger one thought. “Sure, but not now. We are all kinda stressed out right now. But you just said you will stay for at least 3 months. Plenty of time!” she smiled kindly and hoped that Camilla would be satisfied. There was now way for Camilla visiting her with Leo being at their home. At least she finally got to know why his surname sounded so familiar.  
“If you say so. I just kinda get the feeling that you don't want me to meet your family. That makes me sad.” she looked to the ground and sighed.  
“No, of course it's not like that. I promise, you will meet all of them. Especially Ryoma! I hope you'll like him, I really do” she explained and gave her a kind smile.  
“He was lawyer, right?”  
“Yep. He's not a “good for nothing” guy”  
“Do you have a picture of him?” the purple haired asked.  
“Uhm..I actually..don't know..” she grabbed her purse and checked it for pictures of Ryoma. “Well, this is Takumi” she gave her a picture of Takumi while searching for Sakura or Ryoma.  
“He looks nice, a little fragile, though. I believe he is having a hard time” Camilla said while looking at the photo.  
“What? No, he's fine. We are trying our best to keep it that way.” she didn't know that Takumi was hiding a lot of his feelings and burdens. “There!” she finally found a picture of Ryoma. It slipped out of the purse and ended up in her bag.  
“Hmm..”  
“Hmm?!” Hinoka looked at Camilla and was curious for her opinion.  
“Not bad, I guess” she returned the picture and smiled a little.  
“Not your type, huh?”  
“I actually don't know. I guess I'll just have to get to know him in person”  
“I hope he won't screw up..” Hinoka mumbled while putting her purse back.  
“What?”  
“Nothing!” she nervously laughed and sighed right after.  
“Well...anyways I have to leave now. I wanted to meet Xander. See you soon, honey” she hugged Hinoka and left the office. “Can't she find someone else for her brother” she desperately sighed while taking a taxi to her home.  
After an hour she finally arrived. Their mansion was quite offside. The young woman rang the door and patiently waited for it to be opened.  
“Took you long enough. I have things to do, Camilla”  
“Wow. We haven't seen each other for a year and this is how you welcome me, brother?”  
Xander rolled with his eyes and sighed. “It's not my fault you had to get such a dumb job, being away for 90% of the time”  
“It's what I love doing..don't you want me to be happy?”  
“Yeah, of course I do, whatever..” the blonde man replied and let his younger sister enter.  
“How is Leo doing..? I am looking forward to finally meet him again” she asked while wearing a big happy smile. Her eyes were sparkling, even though Xander was quite rude.  
“He will be back in two weeks. Some stupid school trip. I just hope he will focus on his marks.”   
“Oh..I see.. I hope he is enjoying himself” she sat down and looked around. There was a really cold and bitter atmosphere around.  
“He has to take over the company. There is no time for enjoying himself.”  
“This..is how you raise him? Only being strict and no fun allowed?”  
“Well, you are never here either way. That's my business.” Xander replied and also sat down.  
“Xander, you are young. I believe one of your children will take over the company, not our little brother who is just seven years younger.” Camilla said and sighed. She shouldn't have left Leo alone with Xander.  
“Father had plans of expansion. There is another company being built and it'll be finished in a few years and I won't be able to lead both of them. He wanted Leo and me to be the heads” he explained and sighed.   
“But Xander..he needs to life his dreams, his life. He needs his childhood.”  
“Childhood is over already..”  
“Xander..he never had one..do you think it was easy for him to lose our parents?”  
“Do you think it was easy for me?!”  
Camilla sighed and decided to keep quiet. She already knew that it really hurt Xander and that he has grown bitter, because of that loss.  
“You need to be less strict to yourself. Go outside. Take some days off. Enjoy life. Mother would be sad to see you like this, you know that.”  
The older one sighed and stood up. Leaving her in the living room. She shook her head and leaned back to rest a little, it was an exhausting trip after all.

After a few more minutes Takumi was almost home but got distracted from a tattoo studio. He stood in front of the window and looked inside. //Ryoma would kill me for that..// the pale boy thought. //But..it would only be small, hardly noticeable..// Takumi decided to enter and explained what he wanted to do. The man refused at the start, because Takumi wasn't 18, but then he got convinced that Takumi's wish wasn't a big deal and believed him that he wouldn't tell his elders where he went to get it. “Keep your promise, boy.” he sighed and turned around. Takumi nodded and happily looked at the back of his wrist. He then finally arrived at home and went upstairs to check on Leo.  
“Rude, leaving an ill person all alone” a familiar, but weak voice rang through the room.  
“You're awake! How are you feeling?” Takumi smiled and sat down next to him.  
“Perfectly fine, I could pull out trees!”  
“Stop being sarcastic..I am just worried” the silver haired sighed and looked to the ground.  
“Okaaay..sorry..but it's still a stupid question, you have to admit it” the blonde one replied and smiled a little bit. “I am as okay as I could be right now.”  
“Do you want to eat something?” he still looked away and was rubbing his wrist carefully.  
“Not yet, thank you. Whats with your arm?” Leo noticed Takumi's behavior. The silver haired blushed and looked away. “Nothing important, but you have to eat! At least drink some water.” Leo sighed. “I hardly can move, how am I supposed to drink?”   
“Straws.”  
“Oh you won't feed me?” he pulled out his tongue and grinned.  
“Stop teasing me! You can't be in a really bad condition if you are already teasing me again!”  
Leo used the moment of carelessness and grabbed Takumis wrist. “I will always tease you, no matter what.” he said before turning the silver heads arm. “When did you..?”  
“Just forget about it!” he blushed again and looked away while pulling is arm back.  
“Don't you think I'd need one, too?” the blonde smiled gently and took Takumis hand.  
“You..don't have to..”  
“What if I want to?”  
“Everyone could see it..”  
“So what?” the blonde raised an eyebrow and sighed.  
“They could bully you”  
“I don't care”  
Takumi had Leo's name written on his wrist. He loved him and he believed it would be forever and even if it wasn't, he was sure his love for Leo was forever.  
“How did you even get this? You're not 18. Your brother might get really angry” Leo took Takumis hand and looked into his hazel eyes.   
“He won't kill me. All he can do is to force me to stay at home for a while, but I will stay at home either way at the moment..soo..who cares” the smaller one replied and sighed. He enjoyed the warmth of Leo's hand.  
“Respect your brother more. He is very kind and trying his best to make you happy. Appreciate it..”  
“Well, that's what family is there for” Takumi mumbled and rolled his eyes.  
Leo took his hand back and starred out of the window.  
//You are an idiot...a big stupid douche...// Takumi would really love to slap himself right now. “I am sorry..but hey..now they're your family, too! You don't have to be sad anymore, okay?” he gave the injured one a gentle smile and took his hand again.  
“You can't just abandon or forget your origins..I got a family of my own and they're complicated...” he decided to not think about it right now and lifted himself up to sit, or at least he tried but got denied by Takumi. “You're supposed to lay down until your wound is safe!!”  
“Come on..my back hurts! And I'm pretty bored..” the pale blonde head complained and sighed.  
“Well..I can't offer you a lot. We could watch some movies..or play some games? But I think watching movies would be the best solution right now. Games require you to sit and move a little and I won't allow that! Nurse Takumi won't fail his duty!” he tried to be serious about the last sentence but couldn't avoid to break out in laughter. Leo raised an eyebrow for a moment and joined him right after.  
Takumi scratched his head and looked to the side. “Well, what do you like to eat while watching movies? Crisps? Sweets? Rabbit food?” he wasn't a fan of vegetables, but he knew that some people liked to eat them with dips.  
“Whatever you like. I am fine with everything, but..rabbit food??”   
“Uh..well...vegetables and stuff..you know..”  
Leo starred at him for a moment and laughed. “It's healthy! You should eat it then and now.”  
“I know, I know. You will force me, right?”  
“Maybe” he grinned.  
One of Takumi's hazel eyes twitched and he sighed. “Whatever you wish” he let his head sink onto his chest. Leo raised the younger ones chin with one finger and looked directly into his eyes. He smiled and lost himself in this moment.   
The silver haired returned the intense gaze and softly place one hand on Leo's cheek. His heartbeat went faster with each second. He still wasn't used to this situation and especially not to making the first step. He slowly approached the pale boy in front of him by bowing over him. //Please don't reject me....please don't reject me..// after all that had happened he was really afraid that Leo wouldn't want to get that close any time soon and would push him away. He slowly closed his eyes and met that soft warm lips he was longing for so desperately. He released a silent sigh as he noticed Leo's hands on his cheek and neck and smiled. He still couldn't believe his luck of having Leo for himself. Leo gently fought his way into Takumi's mouth which caused the silver haired to get even more nervous. They haven't kissed like that before. Takumi welcomed the others tongue, even though he still was a little uncomfortable and unsure about this situation. He had the feeling that his heart was just about to jump right out of his chest. Since Leo didn't get anyrejection he slowly moved his hand downwards and carefully stroke Takumi's chest while making his way under his shirt. “L..Leo..what are you doing?” the younger one finally said. He hadn't thought about this. Of course there was this incident where none of them knew what actually had happened, but he didn't take it too serious and kind of repressed it. //Of course..he surely is well experienced already and he got needs..but..I have no idea what I should do..// the silver haired thought and sighed. The blonde kept stroking Takumis chest and also started kissing his neck. “Leo..” he said again while his breath got faster with each kiss. The older one finally stopped and looked into Takumis eyes. “Fine” he sounded a little disappointed and got away from Takumi. “It's..I am just worried about your wound..and well..”  
“Well?”  
“....well..”  
“Takumi..don't annoy me...”  
“Worried about your wound and that I am doing things wrong..I ...I have no clue about this stuff..” the silver haired finally explained and looked away, ashamed as he was.  
Leo sighed and smiled a little. “Do you think I would know more about it than you?”  
“Well.. I am sure you already had a few girls and guys, you are very handsome after all.” Takumi finally looked into Leo's face again.  
“Uhm..that's what you think about me?”  
“It's nothing bad?!”  
“Hmm...I don't know what I think about that, but I can tell you for sure, I don't have any experience and I just followed my intuition.” the blonde sighed and sat up.  
“Stop trying to sit! It's only been one day! Do whatever you want with me, but wait until you are healthy again..!” he nearly yelled and released a desperate sigh.  
“Whatever I want?” Leo grinned and raised an eyebrow.  
“I..I mean..” he stumbled over his own words and turned red like a tomato. “At least be gentle..”  
“Admit it, you just want me to do it.” he kept grinning and teasing Takumi.  
“No..I mean..I don't know...I ...ahhh!” he tussled his hair and threw his head backwards.  
“No? Well, fine then. I can deal with that, but Takumi?”  
“WHAT?!” the silver haired yelled out of desperation. This situation was just too much for him.  
Leo's grin disappeared and he looked to the side.  
“I am sorry...I am just sooo uncomfortable right now...it's just sooo embarrassing for me..” the silver haired mumbled.   
“Anyways..” the blonde one pointed at Takumis lap. “You do not seem like you wouldn't want it” he scratched his head and looked away again.  
Takumi reached a level of redness which couldn't possibly get any higher. “You are very good looking..I love you a lot and it's a sign that I am completely yours...of course I am not against it..” he muttered while circling his thumps.   
“Not being against it and wanting it are two different things.” the older one replied and looked at Takumi. “But it's okay. Let's just forget that incident” he gave the silver head a gentle smile and stroke his cheek.  
“I don't want to forget it..” Takumi whispered and his hip automatically moved as Leo touched his face. “But not yet. Your Health is the most important thing right now” He wouldn't want to admit it, but he was raving for Leo right now. He wanted him to keep touching him. He wanted to completely be under Leo's force. The blonde one slowly let his hand slip downwards until he stopped at Takumi's lap and softly stroke his genital. Takumi released a moan and grabbed Leo's hand. “I want us to do it..not only one” he quietly said while his breath got heavier. “It's okay. I'd love to get my beloved one some pleasure” the blonde one replied and freed his hand from Takumi's grip to embrace the silver heads penis. His grip was a little harsh and Takumi twitched, but it wasn't painful. “Please..it's important to me..”  
Leo smiled and let go. “Fool. Of course it's also important to me. I want to be close to you”  
Takumi took a deep breath as he finally was free and leaned back. After he got himself together he smiled a little and looked at Leo. “You are mean. It's not really great to sit here like this, with the urge to go further.”  
“Well, go ahead if you want equality, would just be fair, I guess.” Leo shrugged his shoulders and removed the blanket. “No. We probably wouldn't be able to resist and I am very sure your wound would rip open if we really keep going.” he replied and sighed. He really was a little annoyed about the party in his pants, but he couldn't help it. The silver haired closed his eyes and leaned back while taking even deep breaths. Leo finally noticed that he was still exhausted and fell asleep, even though he tried fighting it. When Takumi opened his eyes he saw the blonde one sleeping and smiled. “Finally” he checked his watch and raised an eyebrow. //I really missed the time..it's already evening..// He waited a little longer until his erection was completely gone and stood up. He gave Leo a soft kiss on his forehead and left the room. It didn't take too long until Ryoma and Hinoka entered the house.   
Ryoma stroke Takumis head. “How is he doing?”  
“He is fine. At least as fine as he could be, but he was awake and we were talking a lot. Time passed by really quickly”  
“You know he needs to rest.” Hinoka admonished her younger brother.  
“He is sleeping now. And he was sleeping during the whole noon”  
“Did you eat?” Ryoma asked.   
“No..he isn't hungry and I just wanted to make myself some pasta.” the silver haired explained and sat down.  
“I'll take care of it. Tell Sakura what happened in the meantime. You know, no secrets.” the young woman said and went to the kitchen.   
“Fine” the silver haired mumbled and went upstairs to knock at her door.  
“It's rare you're visiting me. What is it, brother?  
“We owe you an explanation and it's my job to do so” he entered her room and told her the whole story, just everything. Except of the latest events. That was private after all.  
“Oh..okay..so..you really like guys?” the red haired asked. She always thought he wasn't serious or how Ryoma called it, a phase.  
“Yes, I do.”  
“How..does that work? You know..”  
“Sakura! You're way too young for that” he was kinda shocked. Why did even she think about that stuff when he didn't before today.   
“Ah come on..it's normal, I am curious.”  
“I won't talk with my little sister about that! And I always thought you were pure minded and a good child.” he shook his head and sighed.  
“Someone has to tell me sooner or later either way.”  
“Well, I won't, since I won't be able to tell you the circumstances for a normal relationship..You'll have a guy one day and I am sure he'll know what to do”  
“Naw, you didn't do it” she pulled out her tongue.  
“Of course not! It's been only a few days since we got together!”  
“Lame!” she kept showing him her tongue. Takumi sighed. Was he the only one who wanted to wait nowadays? His 12 year old sister was talking about sex with him, about sex between him and another guy. He hold his forehead and wanted to run away. He started to regret rejecting Leo. Maybe that was wrong? Maybe people function like this? Maybe he was awkward? He shook his head. He was sure that Leo would understand him and that he could wait.   
“Takumi.”  
“Hmm..?” he looked at the ground and sighed.  
“I am just teasing you. You were so sad the last days, that I wanted to brighten up your day. Take your time. Don't rush it, okay? Just be yourself” she gave him her cute and gentle smile which always helped him to feel better.  
“To be honest.. I am a little afraid..I just theoretically know how it works between a man and a woman, but there is no woman...ahhh I don't want to talk about this! But thanks for trying to lighten up my mood” he smiled and stroke her head.   
“Anyways, now you know everything that had happened. Let's go downstairs and eat something.” the small read head nodded and followed him out of the room. After all of them had eaten they went to bed. Takumi decided to take the sofa this time, since the ground was really uncomfortable last night and Leo needed the space. He looked at his wrist and smiled before falling asleep.


	9. Back to  history

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah.. I just wanted to get this stuff done which I was intending between evil Leo and Takumi since the beginning. Forgive me! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter ^-^ I've tried my best orz But I am really not good in describing fight scenes...I think qwq

During the night another portal appeared and pulled both of them back into the other world without them noticing it. Takumi slowly woke up and looked around. Everything was really blurred and he didn't remember what happened. He found himself on chains, leaning against a wall, not being able to move. „What ..where am I?..“ he mumbled while checking on his environment. “Ohh.. right I got kidnapped and ended up with that weird psycho...” the silver haired sighed and let his head hang down. Leo was also unconscious and slowly woke up. “I really need to get to know why I keep fading out..” the blonde quietly said while rubbing his head and standing up. He noticed Takumi and went in front of him.  
“Soo..what are we going to do with our little kitten here?” his grin was as evil as always and Takumi rolled his eyes. “Aren't you getting bored of me?”  
“How would I get bored if I didn't even have my fun with you?” Takumi really hated how arrogant this guy was and still he believed that the person he saw wasn't the true prince of Nohr.  
“I wonder why your family hasn't shown up yet” the blonde looked out of the window.  
“They aren't dumb. They know the kingdom is more important than me. You should get another plan to get over Hoshido” the silver haired replied.   
“Maybe they aren't taking this serious. Maybe, they need proof.”  
Takumi didn't like where this was going. He didn't want to give any proof. He wanted to keep every part of his body. “But first..” once again he found himself pressed against the wall.   
The silver haired rolled his eyes. “You won't do anything either way. You're just trying to scare me. It's getting old” Leo raised an eyebrow and harshly lifted Takumis face to look him straight into the eyes. “Too bad you are really wrong about this.” the blonde prince started undressing Takumis chest and slowly stroke downwards. While he did so he clawed into the Hoshidians chest which caused him to twitch and moan. Takumi tried to keep quiet, but he couldn't keep it in. And yet he didn't regret his words. He had to admit that Leo was attractive. He had to admit that it could be even worse. Of course this situation was freaking horrible, but it still could be worse. Also Takumi kind of felt safe next to Leo. The silver haired couldn't understand why, but he had this urgent deep feeling that he knew him. In the meantime Leo managed to completely undress him and opened the chains so that Takumi was able to move. Did he hope that Takumi would resist? Would that be more fun? The silver haired just sighed, enduring it all. Leo had a harsh grip on Takumis genital and played with it. The Hoshidians breath got faster and faster while starring into Leo's hazel eyes. He couldn't resist and kissed him. Has he fallen for Leo? Was that love of the first sight? Why a psycho like that? So many questions were wandering through Takumis head. He just couldn't understand himself. A few seconds had passed until he realised that he was still kissing Leo, that he didn't reject him, that he was lying on his back with Leo above him. The blonde kept tightening and loosening his grip around Takumis penis while still kissing him, which made Takumi insane. //Maybe this is some weird kind of fate? Maybe we are meant to be in a pretty fucked up way? Maybe I am supposed to free the real Leo? Why else would I just let him do whatever he wants? Why am I not trying to push him away?// the silver haired thought and put one hand onto Leos cheek. As he did he noticed something on his wrist. Just as he wanted to check on it he gut turned around by Leo. “W..Wait.. I need to..” his mouth got shut by a pale hand. The blonde kept Takumi low and unbuttoned his pants. He needed this so badly. He wanted this so badly and not just with anyone, he wanted Takumi. He didn't know why him, but the urge was burning like hellfire inside of him. Finally he penetrated Takumi which caused the silver haired to release a loud moan which got diminished by Leo's hand. The blonde was careful at the beginning, which surprised himself. His moves were slow but strong. Takumi understood that he had to be quiet, but he couldn't just keep quiet like that which caused him to bite into Leo's hand. The blonde twitched and started to go faster and deeper. While doing so he released a few quiet moans of enjoyment. He loved it to have the complete control over Takumi. He didn't even mind the biting, he even enjoyed this. The silver haired was torn apart between the good feeling it gave him and the pain. Leo got more rude the longer it lasted. Just when Leo was about to get even more intense he suddenly stopped and hold is stomach. “What...when..” he mumbled as he noticed his hand was filled with blood. Their mind wasn't the same, the world wasn't the same, but their bodies were. Takumi used that abrupt stop to take several deep breaths. “I mean...as a victim of rape or whatever I probably don't have a right to say anything, but you could be a little more gentle!” the silver haired complained. Right after he noticed that his back was getting wet and first he thought it was Leo being done, but he was still inside. The blood dripped onto the ground and the Hoshidian prince finally noticed it. “What's wrong?” he tried to free himself, without any success. Finally Leo shook his head and got out of Takumi. The silver haired boy sat up and gave Leo a confused look. “What did you do?”  
“I don't know...”  
“We have to treat this”  
“There is no we” the blonde hissed.  
“I believe there is.  
Leo gave him an angry look and sighed. “You're just my hostage and my slave, that's all.”  
“Yeah, whatever. Let me take care of this already.” the younger one insisted.  
Leo rolled his eyes and leaned back. “Do what you cant help doing.”  
Takumi stood up and searched for some bandages. Ignoring the fact that he was still completely naked and having an erection. The silver haired sighed and was happy when he finally found something useful. “I have to clean the wound. That might hurt, but it must be.” He poured some vodka over Leo's stomach and carefully rubbed the blood away. Leo threw his head back and bit onto his lip. It was burning like hell, but he couldn't admit that. Takumi carefully wrapped the blonde one up in some bandages. “This should do..but why can't you remember how you got this wound?”  
“I don't know...everything's hazy..it's like I am missing a big part of my memories.” he hold his head and closed his eyes for a moment. In that second a picture flashed through his mind. A black haired boy and a silver haired boy. The silver haired one looked just like Takumi. //What was that...//  
Takumi used that time to finally look onto his wrist. “Leo..?” he mumbled while wondering who that was.   
“What??” the blonde one hissed. He got ripped out of his thoughts, because Takumi called his name.  
“Huh? I didn't say anything”   
“You just mumbled my name” the blonde narrowed his eyes. Takumi was really getting onto his nerves right now.  
“WHAT?! Your name is Leo?!” Takumi was shocked. //That's just a coincidence, right? ...can that really be just a coincidence?...That's just too much for me...// the Hoshidian thought while sighing.   
“Yes? What's the big deal?  
The silver haired showed his wrist to Leo which caused the blonde one to raise an eyebrow.  
“Well, that name surely isn't that rare.” he rolled his eyes and looked at his stomach. This wound was really unhandy. How was he supposed to fight like this.  
“Maybe. But why do I feel safe with you? Even though you basically just raped me? Why didn't I defend myself? Why do I love your eyes? Why do I feel like I know you?”  
“Uhm, maybe you are a masochist? Maybe you've hit your head too hard? Maybe I've used too much magic and hurt your brain or something? You got too much fantasy, don't you?” Takumis thoughts were almost hilarious to Leo, but then he remembered that he kinda felt the same way. He never had this urge he had with Takumi before. He didn't accept someone else, he insisted that it's Takumi. Maybe it was a simple explanation. Maybe he just liked to humilate the prince of Hoshido. It was a way to demonstrate his power. Was it really? What power is it if the victim is not defending itself?  
Leo buried his hands into his hair and sighed. “I don't know what's going on. I just don't have any memory of everything that has happened before today..I don't even have the feeling that I ever existed..”  
“I feel the same..it's just so awkward and driving me completely crazy...” the silver haired said and looked at the ceiling.   
“No matter what. You are my hostage. I have to keep you here, orders from above.”  
“I know..”

“Don't worry Takumi. I will find you!” Kamui whispered while slowly getting closer to the castle of Nohr. //There are so many guards..it's hard to sneak around..// the white haired thought while searching for a safe way to get inside. She found an open window at one of the towers. There also were no guards around so she just had to manage to climb the tower without getting noticed. Easier said than done. She sighed and sneaked her way right in front of the tower. “That's really high...if I just could transform and fly..but then I also could just scream around and make them find me directly...” Kamui looked around if there was another way, but it was useless. That was her only hope. “Maybe we should've marched in with our army..but would our army be strong enough? There's no way, I need to get Takumi..” Just when Kamui wanted to start climbing she managed to dodge an arrow just in time.   
“What do you think you're doing?” a female voice asked from above.   
“I guess that's none of your business” Kamui replied with a bitter voice. “I'd appreciate it if you would just ignore me, I am not in the mood to fight.”  
“Too bad that I am” another voice appeared and Kamui immediately turned around. There was another girl with pink hair and a sword on her shoulder.  
“Can't we just all life in peace? Why do we have to fight each other..I just want to take my brother back...” Kamui quietly said while looking to the ground.  
Soleil raised an eyebrow. If she was completely honest, she didn't even know the reason why their kingdoms were having a war. She looked upwards and saw Nina, who was already ready to shoot again and that one probably would hit. She sighed.   
“I don't know our kingdoms business, but I can't just let you pass. Even if its a pitty to let a cute girl like you die.” She gave Kamui a confident smile.  
“Hey!!” Nina yelled from above and pouted.  
“I'm just teasing you, dear! You know you are my one and only!” Soleil put out her tongue and laughed. Nina put her bow aside and crossed her arms.  
Kamui raised an eyebrow and couldn't resist to laugh. She just couldn't take them serious right now.  
Soleil sighed. “Well, enough of the fun. Turn around or we have to fight. It's already nice of me to offer you that choice. You should already be dead by now.”  
Kamui's laugh vanished and she shook her head. “I have to rescue my brother.”  
Nina didn't wait for another sign of Soleil and shot again. This time she was able to hit Kamuis right arm. The white haired girl didn't expect an attack that fast and was glad she managed to only get hit on her arm. Her expression got serious and angry. //Fine!// she grabbed her dragonstone and transformed.   
“Woah!” Soleil released and jumped backwards.   
Kamui didn't hesitate anymore and swung out to attack with her large tail. Soleil got hit and flew against a wall.  
“Soleil!!” Nina screamed. She wanted to jump down, but she clearly had a better chance for the fight if she was staying upwards. The silver haired girl pulled her bow and released another arrow.   
“Yes!” she said as the arrow hit Kamui on the chest. The joy was too early, because the arrow simply dropped to the ground. //Damn it..how do I hit a freaking dragon..Soleil..please be okay..// the young girl thought and looked to the ground where her girlfriend was lying.  
Kamui went for another attack, this time for Nina, but she managed to dodge the tail by jumping. //Father were are you when you're needed...?//  
“I don't want to hurt anyone! I just want peace. Let me pass and you won't get injured” Kamui said and looked at both of them. She also didn't want to stay in this form for too long, because it's causing too much attention.   
“Never. We won't fail our duty.” Soleil finally was able to stand up again and didn't hesitate to strike Kamui as long as she was distracted. The pink haired girl managed to rip the side of Kamui open. “My father knows how to fight dragons from his past. You just need the right weapon.” She grinned and was confident as always. “You just got me unaware”  
Kamui released a scream due the cut and transformed back into her human form. 

Takumi noticed that scream and immediately stood up.  
“What do you think you are doing?” Leo raised an eyebrow and pressed the silver haired against the wall with a single hand.  
“I just want to know what's going on! Didn't you hear that?” with those words he pushed Leo away and went for the window. His eyes widened. “Kamui!! No!!”   
“Keep quiet and stop acting on your own!” Leo hissed.  
“It's my sister. I have to help her!”  
“You have to shut up and stay here.” Leo raised his left arm and purple magic appeared around it. He controlled Takumi so that he wasn't able to move.  
“Come on, please!” the silver haired begged. “She's dying!”  
“That's her own fault for coming here. Do you really think I would let you walk out there and run away?” Leo rolled his eyes and also watched the scenery outside. “Our young ones are better than expected as it seems” He grinned and was a little proud of them. //You. Are.not.an.evil.person! Stop this already!!// once again Leo had a fight within himself. //Shut up. You are worthless//  
The blonde prince twitched a little which Takumi noticed and decided to watch Leos actions more closely. //You like Takumi, why do you want to torture him? Don't take his family!//  
Leo released a scream and hold his head. “Shut up already!!!”  
“Are you okay..?” the silver haired was a little worried about him, but noticed that the spell had faded. //That's my chance! Screw that Nohrian prince..// he quickly looked around and found his Fujin Yumi. The Hoshidian quickly grabbed it and jumped out of the window.  
He managed to land safely on one of the roofs. //You can do this Takumi..you don't need practice..it's YOUR weapon// he encouraged himself while tightening the bow. A green light started to surround him and he was able to feel the incredible power of his bow. The silver haired aimed for the foreign pink haired girl and released the arrow. Just before it hit its target the arrow suddenly got caught and immediately fired back at Takumi, which caused the roof to crumble into pieces and Takumi to fall harshly to the ground.   
“Stop the resistance now or the dragon girl will die.” A male voice rang through the chaos. “Father!” Soleil said in a joyful voice.  
“Finally...” Nina mumbled as she also noticed her father. “You could've been earlier!” the girl shouted down from above. Niles rolled his eyes. “Cheeky as always, show some respect for your old man” the white haired man with one eyepatch said. “Good reaction there Laslow.”  
“Oh nothing compared to your arrow, Niles” the grey haired man grinned and kept holding his sword against Kamui's neck.   
“Kamui...I am..so sorry...” Takumi mumbled while slowly standing up.  
“It's not your fault...” she gave him a kind smile.  
“It is..I shouldn't have went on my own..I am still too inexperienced..”  
“You just wanted to help!” the white haired said, trying to cheer him up.  
“What are we going to do with them?” Laslow asked and looked at Niles.  
“Bringing them to Leo, I guess.” the archer replied.   
“I won't allow this!!” Kamui hissed and managed to transform again which caused Laslow to get pushed away. This time she really had enough. She wanted peace more than anything, but she won't endure it that her family gets hurt anymore. She released her dragon fire and aimed for Soleil. The pink haired girls eyes widened and she was like petrified. Just before she got hit Niles jumped in front of her and tried to decrease the fires damage with his cap, but they still got burned and got unconscious. Takumis mimic darkened a little, but he knew it was unavoidable.   
Kamui turned around and looked at Laslow. Her face was dead serious and the grey haired man started to fear her. The huge dragon once again hit with her tail, but this time with more power, which caused the next enemy to be unconscious. She looked at Nina and decided to let her be, since she couldn't do any harm either way. “Let's go Takumi.” The silver haired looked around and sighed. He didn't like this scene but nodded and went towards Kamui.  
“Not so fast.” a familiar voice echoed through the battle field.   
Takumi immediately turned around and saw Leo. His face got serious. The silver haired knew just to well that there was no kidding around with Leo, that guy was dangerous.  
“I've already beaten 3 of your people, do you really want to fight me?” Kamui wasn't afraid of him, she knew that she was very powerful when she didn't hold back.  
Leo just released an evil laughter and shot a purple magic ball at Kamui. She managed to dodge, but right after that another ball followed which hit her and threw her into a building.   
“Leo stop it!!” the silver haired yelled and tried to run to Kamui, but got stopped by Leo's force once again.   
“Don't worry Takumi, I got this..” Kamui quietly said while standing up. When she finally was back at her feet she took a deep breath and aimed at Leo. The dark mage tried to step aside but failed to dodge in the last second. He got badly burned and Kamui went closer to finish him off. //Maybe this would end the war? But maybe it will make it even worse..either way he won't let me escape with Takumi so I don't have a choice..// the white dragon thought before setting in for the final attack. Just before she was able to end it Takumi jumped in front of Leo. “Don't...”  
“Takumi...we have to, else we won't be able to escape.” she mumbled and looked to the ground.  
“Then go. I'll stay. I'll find a way...” the silver haired boy replied and looke at Leo, who was slowly getting up again.   
“No. I won't leave you here.”  
“If you want to kill him, you'll have to get past me.”  
“Takumi!! That's not funny!”  
The Hoshidian prince raised his bow and tightened the string. “You won't lay a finger on him.”  
“But he is our enemy...what's got into you Takumi?” Kamui didn't understand the world right now. Why would her brother rather threaten her instead of fleeing from their enemy.  
“You really are a fool, aren't you?” Leo scoffed from behind. “But that's my chance to finish that beast off” he grinned and raised his hand. His purple magic circled around his arm and was ready to fire. Takumi sighed and turned around to now protect Kamui. “Same goes for you. Let her be!”  
Leo laughed. “Do you really think I would stop because of you?”  
“See! He is evil and doesn't even care about you. Why do you protect him?!” Kamui yelled at her brother and was ready to fight off Leo's attack.  
“Go on Leo. Kill me.”   
The blonde grinned and released his attack. In that moment Takumi turned his wrist and showed him the tattoo. Leo twitched with one eye. Why was he attached to that Hoshidian scum? Why did he feel a bond between them? He snapped with his fingers and the purple ball vanished.   
Takumi released a sigh of relief. “See? I knew he wouldn't hurt me.” Takumi smiled a little bit while looking at Kamui.   
“If you don't fucking move NOW I will find my way to you, no matter what that brat says. I am skilled enough to hit you without hitting him even if he's in the way.” the Nohrian prince hissed and turned around. Kamui used that moment to raise her head again, but Takumi immediately gave her an angry look which caused her to sigh and stop. She transformed back into her human form.  
“We are all worried about you. Why do you refuse to come with me..? Don't tell me you are on their side now..”  
Takumi sighed and looked to the ground. “I...I don't know on which side I am or who I am, to be honest. I just know that...that he must be important to me..” while he explained that to her he was rubbing his wrist and smiling a little bit.  
“You can't stay here, brother. Your kingdom needs you. But for now I'll follow your order. Otherwise than an order I wouldn't accept that decision.” the white haired dragongirl said in a serious voice.  
“I order you to go home.”   
Kamui sighed and turned around.  
“And Leo, order your people to let her pass.”  
“You really think you could order me around??” the prince hissed and gave Takumi an angry look.  
“Please..”  
The Nohrian rolled his eyes. “Whatever.” He sighed quietly. //If father gets to know he'll execute me for sure..//  
Kamui turned around one last time and gave Takumi a worried look. “Please be safe little brother..” she mumbled while finally leaving the kingdom. //Maybe he is the key to peace...//

“Why are you even staying? You could try to flee, now that she's gone and safe.”  
“I am keeping my word. Also I don't really feel threatened with you.” The silver haired replied and shrugged his shoulders.  
Leo's eyes narrowed. “Now you're even insulting me?? God...I'll have to punch some manners into you.”  
Takumi waggled his arms. “No no! I just.. I don't know.. I feel kinda comfortable with you...even though you..well you know....raped me and stuff...”  
“Simply because you enjoyed it.” the prince hissed and rolled his eyes once again.   
“Oh yes, of course! It's definitely been one of my biggest dreams to have my first time like this! Getting raped by my enemy. Ah what pleasure”  
“Shut up and come already.”  
“You've got no humor...you're pretty boring.” Takumi complained and raised his arms. The silver haired finally decided to step up to Leo and followed him like a good little pup. //Ah what did become of me..// he thought while watching the sky. This kingdom was always pretty dark, but this time Takumi was able to notice that it's night. There were a lot of stars shining and he smiled a little.  
“Whats going on in that dumb head of yours now?” the blonde one asked as he noticed Takumis starring.  
“The stars. They are beautiful.” the smaller one replied.  
“Hmph.” Leo also raised his head. “It's rare to even see them here. It's a pretty dark and depressing kingdom.”  
“Hey..Leo..?”  
“I didn't allow you to call me like that.”  
“Uhm...oh holy might prince of Nohr?” Takumi grinned. He enjoyed teasing him.  
Leo narrowed his eyes once again and sighed. “What do you want?!”  
“What's wrong with you? You seem to have fights within you. And your personalty is wavering. I think that dark Lord you're showing me isn't the true Leo.” Takumi shrugged his arms behind his head while walking and still looking at the sky.  
“That's none of your business and mostly just your fantasy.”  
“If you say so..”  
“Oh..and that bow will be locked away”  
“But..”  
“No buts.” Leo insisted and gave Takumi an annoyed look.  
“What if I have to defend you from one of my people? I think they won't stop if I just stand there without a weapon.” Takumi shared his toughts.  
“I am totally fine by myself. Just don't get in my way.”  
Takumi sighed. There obviously was no way to keep his weapon.   
They finally reached Leo's chambers and Takumi found himself on chains again.   
“Why??” he moaned and threw his head backwards. “If you're not chained you're just doing whatever you want as we saw before.” Leo replied and sat down on his bed. “I bet you're missing me already” Leo grinned.  
“Oh...are you seriously trying to me more relaxed and funny now?” Takumi raised an eyebrow.  
Leo looked away. Actually he was, but he felt uncomfortable with it.  
“Maybe I am. Maybe not. You're pretty rude, to be honest. Why would I?” the silver haired teased him but sighed right after, because being in chains wasn't really pleasing.   
Leo sighed and scratched his head. Suddenly someone entered the room.  
“Iago? What's wrong?”  
“Oh, I am just checking on you and our hostage. Is everything right, my lord?” a pale man with black hair appeared.  
“As you can see, yes. Would you leave now?” Leo didn't really trust that guy, even though he was the right hand of the king, his father.   
“Your father is worried, that you are too kind again. I am sorry, but I have to take care of that.” of course he wasn't sorry at all. He had a even more evil grin than Leo.  
“What does that mean?” Leo stood up and went a few steps away from the dark wizard in front of him.  
Iago didn't hesitate to fill the gap between them. He harshly grabbed Leo's chest, right where his heart is placed and dark magic was flying around the wizards hand. Takumi watched that scene and tried to free himself. He was dead sure that Iago wasn't doing any good there, but it was useless, the chains were to tight.  
Slowly the dark light was getting into Leo's chest, right into his heart, which caused the blonde boy to release a loud and painful scream. Leo bit his lip and tried to fight Iago. “Let go off me...”   
Iago fell into evil laughter and kept going. Once again the young boy screamed out of pain until he finally sank down on his knees, breathing heavy.  
“That should do” with those words the wizard suddenly disappeared.   
“Leo, let me help you. Free me...”  
“Shut up...” he coughed and tried to pull himself upwards.  
“You're in a really bad condition...” the silver haired boy was really worried and kept fighting against the chains. //I was right...he is under some weird spell...his true self must be kind...just like that moron said..//  
“I am totally fine and don't need a dog like you to help me” the prince hissed and finally stood up again.   
“That's not you..believe me, please...”  
“I don't care. And hostage dogs should shut up.”  
Takumi sighed and gave up trying. //How should I get to his true self...// he looked at his wrist and released another sigh. “Hey Leo...I think we are more than we seem..”  
“I told you to shut up!!” the mage fired a magic ball at Takumi and rolled his eyes.  
The Hoshidian gave a painful sound and coughed. “Your name is on my wrist and I have no freaking clue why, but I am sure it has a meaning, why else would it be there?! Listen to your true self!!”  
The prince of Nohr stepped towards Takumi and raised his chin while looking deeply into the smaller ones eyes. “I have no intentions with a worthless rat like you.”  
His words did hurt. Takumi didn't know why he was able to get hurt just because of words of a for him unknown person, but it hurt really bad. The younger one also looked into Leo's eyes and slowly got closer to his face until their lips met. He was ready to get pushed away, but doing this just felt right. Leo was just about too push Takumi away when his inner voice started again. //Come one...remember your good side, your true self. //  
// Why won't you just disappear? Die already. How often does this spell has to be cast until you vanish forever?!// Leo replied in his mind and got visibly annoyed. //The good never will die. This war is wrong and I won't accept it like this. That so called father is an evil man.//  
During this conversation Takumi and Leo still were kissing. The Hoshidian tried to get Leo a little closer so that he could stroke the taller ones face a little bit, at least as much as possible with chains. on. Leo felt the warmth of Takumi and a tear rolled down his face. “Hey...it's okay..” the silver haired quietly said while still stroking Leo. “It...hurts...so much...do fight back..” Leo coughed and sank to the ground. “I have to stand against this manipulation, but I am not strong enough..my true self is just too weak...”  
“No! You can do it! You are not weak and that's your body! Your power! Leo, I believe in you.” Suddenly Takumis head hurt like it was pierced and he saw Leo in a bright room lying on a bed. He heard a voice talking to him, it was his voice. They laughed and kissed. Takumi shook his head and was back to his senses. “What...” A warm feeling started to spread in his chest when he looked at Leo. //What's that feeling...what was that scene?// In the meantime Leo finally got the whole control over his body and freed the Hoshidian prince. Right after he fell to the ground. Takumi caught him and stroke his head gently. “Everything will be fine..just don't give up, okay?” Leo released even more tears until he fully had given up to his emotions and cried into Takumis lap. He felt so pathetic, but it was just so relieving to finally have the whole control over his body again. Not having to do evil things. Not hurting people.   
“There is something between us...there are memories which I can't remember of ever having lived, but they were kind and warm. They were with you...” Leo whispered and closed his eyes for a moment.   
“Something must have happened. Something is just so wrong, that we can't remember properly. I've also got those memories..and I think..”  
“We're in love?” Leo interrupted and slowly sat up.  
“Yeah...it's very odd, but I think somehow, somewhere, we are actually in love. My last flashback gave me this heart warming feeling whenever I look at you..” the younger one explained. How could they forget about each other if they were in love? Or was it another life? Maybe they were reborn and they met in a former life? // No...that's not possible...I wouldn't have that tattoo if it was a past life...// Takumi sighed and looked at the ceiling.  
“Maybe there are parallel dimensions...”  
“That sounds pretty wicked”  
“Only explanation. Or former lifes.” Leo mumbled.  
“Nope. Already thought about this and that's contradicting with your name on my wrist. Anyways, we need to keep you away from that ugly wizard. If I just think about the scream you released I really doubt you will survive more of those spells...” Takumi sighed and looked at Leo. He was so broken right now.  
“Oh..well..I think that already drastically decreased the time I've got to life” Leo smiled sarcastically and scratched his head.  
“Don't say that!” the Hoshidian gently snapped against the Nohrians head.  
“We need to get out of here...my father is an evil person...I am sure this war is leading nowhere..We have to prevent it.” Leo said and tried to stand up, just to fall right into Takumis arms again.  
“Yeah...but you need to rest, otherwise we won't get nowhere.”  
“We can't. I can't fight Iago. He is stronger than me. If he comes back I am sure I can't fight the evil soul within me anymore. Maybe I'll even die...oh and...” he raised his left arm and opened a door next to his bed. The Fujin Yumi was flying through the room right in front of Takumi. “You should have this, I guess.”  
“Thank you..” Takumi mumbled and grabbed his bow. “Damn...if I just didn't send Kamui away..”  
“Oh right..why did you protect me? I am pretty much a selfish asshole.”  
“Because of the memories I have and because I knew that there was something wrong with you. I just don't want to see anyone dying, neither does Kamui, luckily.” Leo sighed. How could that guy have so much faith in him after all that he had done. “Let's wait until tomorrow. After that we leave. With me as your “hostage” we should be able to move around freely.” Takumi explained and stood up. He carefully helped Leo to stand up and brought him to his bed. Just when he wanted to turn around to lean against a wall, he got hold back by Leo. “It's big enough for both of us, I guess...” he quietly suggested and looked away. “If you say so...” Takumi sat down next to him. It really felt awkward to share a bed with a guy, but after getting raped by a guy it couldn't get worse anyways. He sighed and laid down next to Leo. “Sleep well and get enough rest...” the silver haired mumbled. During night Takumi found himself cuddled against Leo. He turned slightly red, but decided to just keep sleeping instead of overthinking it.


End file.
